Through Time and Space
by jordenjeanne
Summary: Anna Day had moved on from the fictional world of Doctor Who. She had gone to college, gotten a job and altogether had a pretty good life. That is, until the universe decided it had other plans for her and dragged her into the world that is Doctor Who with the help of a uncontrollable vortex manipulator. Now all she can do is run, save the Doctor and hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there! This is my first attempt at Doctor Who fanfiction, so, y'know, don't be too critical but some feedback would be shweeet! I'm not really looking for this to be super insanely good and popular; i honestly just thought it would be fun and cool to see if I could do it. So yeah, enjoy! :) Oh and & & means scene break.

Nothing really compares to being home. Especially since I've been at the University for two years now and the trips home are becoming shorter and happening less and less. The occasion is Christmas though, which means I get to stay at my parents for two whole weeks and get to visit all the friends I've almost lost contact since I'm now in college and they're still in our home town doing the same thing.

I finally get to see my best friend since the 7th grade, Becca Summers for the first time for a year and for some reason I'm getting this nervous sensation in the pit of my stomach. Of course I shouldn't be worried! I mean, I haven't changed that much except I've lost a lot of interest in a lot of the things I used to love. College does that to you, it sucks the motivation right out of you and all you can do is half ass stuff and hope for the best.

College has taken most of the enjoyable things out of my life but it's not all bad! I'm finally learning stuff that's important to me and taking classes that will further help me develop a more intelligent and intellectually stimulating mind.

As I'm driving in my parents Outback Subaru to Becca's house, all I can think of how she'll look at me now. What if she's disappointed?

I pull into the long narrow driveway behind her Escalade and gaze up her house that she obtained from her parents. She's always been one of my richest friends, but being away has really made me realize how truly lucky she is. I see why she decided not to go to college after all.

I turn off the car and take a quick peak in the mirror, makeup is the same as I put it on an hour ago, eyeliner, mascara, and the whole shebang. My black hair is temporarily in a neat bun on the top of my head which does well at defining my jaw line. I tighten my bun, push up my boobs, and hop out of the car.

Mouthing the words to Dazed and Confused to calm my nerves, I stroll up through her front pathway lined with bricks and flowers, and up to her plain white grand, front door. I knock four times in a row and take a step back.

Almost as soon as I step back, the door is pulled open and a bright smile, blonde haired and blued eyed girl shrieks, "ANNA!" and pulls me into a tight hug. I embrace her and laugh out loud at her enthusiasm.

"Becca, it's been too long!" She untangles herself from me but still holds me at arm's length by the shoulders. "Anna, look at you! You've filled out!" I smile proudly at that. I like to think I've matured a bit as well. But still, I gotta keep up that modesty that no one knows me by.

I wave my hand dismissively. "Puh-lease. Look at YOU. You practically look like a trophy wife!" Two seconds after saying that, I put my hands over my mouth and grab her hands. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that! It's not that you're a trophy wife or anything! You're just so beautiful!" Becca just laughs at my embarrassment. Yup, same ol' Becca.

"Oh same ol' Anna! Apologizing for nothing! " She says with another 500 watt smile. Man, I should have really done that Invisalign thing, despite not needing them THAT much. I smile softly back at her and we just stand there for a few seconds, just happy to share space with each other once again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you a little something." She says walking back inside a briefly turning back to me, "Please come in!"

I follow inside to her foyer and continue to the left into the sitting room, taking a seat next to the fireplace. I look around and gaze at the neat white room. Before, it was a lot homier but now, Becca seemed to really take a liking to neat and organized. Huh, I guess people do change since it's the same girl who used to go weeks without cleaning the still half full pizza boxes out of her room after watching a million episodes of Doctor Who.

I tap the four familiar taps with my foot, waiting for Becca. She comes back in with a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a big blue bow on top. I can already guess the theme of the contents in it.

She silently hands me the box and sits next to me with an expecting look on her face. She's waiting for me to absolutely love the gift inside, and I can already guess I won't. I don't want to tell her I'm not as big of a Doctor Who fan anymore but that'll probably kill the gift. It's not like I just stopped watching Doctor Who, I still mostly keep up with the episodes but I just don't have time to obsess over a fictional show.

I carefully tear the TARDIS blue wrapping paper open and can already see John Barrowman's serious face and I tear more to see David Tennant pointing the sonic screwdriver. I tear open the rest to see the contents are a sonic screwdriver and a fake vortex manipulator.

I quickly put on my surprised happy face and do a girly squeak for effect. I haven't done one those for a while. But, it seemed to do the trick because Becca beams at me and says, "Well, open it up already!" I really don't want to because I know it's not real, so honestly what's the point? I never cosplay so it's not like it serves a real purpose in my life.

I was kind of half hoping I could keep it closed to sell it on ebay or something. But, after looking at her excited face, it's obvious that she's still pretty into the show so I rip open the package and tear away the plastic from it.

I hold the fake vortex manipulator and turn to Becca, "Could you put it on for me?" I say with a bright, hopefully real looking smile. She snatches it from my hands, grabs my arm, and starts working on the leather straps. I look down at the sonic screwdriver and grab the box with my free hand and look to see if they need batteries.

It doesn't say and I hate looking at directions so I press the button on the sonic and hear the familiar whirring. Funny, it hardly even sounds like a toy.

Before I have time to really analyze it, Becca announces her finished work. I tuck the sonic into my flannel breast pocket and gaze down at the surprisingly tight, vortex manipulator. I open the flap and see I need to set it because it's blinking at me.

Again, I don't like directions so I try to figure it out myself. Becca watches me struggle with the settings with a fond smile on her face, like she's missed my fruitless attempts to be independent. "Need help?" She asks, reaching for my arm. I don't snatch my arm away, but I defiantly pull it away, she already helped me.

I have a thing about people helping me; pardon the fact I already asked for help. "No, its okay, I think I've finally got." I set the time to the time portrayed over the fireplace and date to December 25th, 2010. Showing Becca, hoping she understands the reference to the first time we spent Christmas together, despite being best friends, years before that.

She looks fondly at the date, and then remembers something. "You've got to press the 'go' button! Then maybe we can go back to that time!" She says with a giggle and I look down at the thing. Which one is the go button? I shrug and remember seeing Captain Jack just hitting it really hard, so, I give it shot.

I slam my hand down on the whole thing and suddenly feel all breath leave my body and like I'm being burned up. And as soon as the burning starts, it suddenly stops. I drop to a floor on all fours and attempt to catch my breath.

That's when I feel like an earthquake is tearing apart the floor I'm on I get shaken onto my back. I look up to see Karen Gillian looking down at me in a kiss-a-gram police uniform; like the one she wore from the show.

She's currently staring down at me with surprised wide eyes and me, probably with confused terrified ones. She opens her mouth like she's about to yell over the noise, but before she can, I'm on fire and out of breath, once again.

I land again on all fours and breathing heavily in a dark room. I catch my breath for a few seconds and look around at my surroundings. I'm in a closet. A freaking closet. I transported into a closet. I TRANSPORTED INTO A CLOSET.

I look down at the "fake" vortex manipulator and pull up the flap. It says exactly what I typed in, Decemebr 25th, 2010. I try to type in something else but it does absolutely nothing. It doesn't even fizzle or seem like its malfunctioning. It's just simply not doing what I want it to do. With a frustrated growl I stand up and open the door out of the closet, hoping to find answers outside. I hear voices before I open the door and open it to reveal a man and a boy.

"Dangerous? Come on, we're boys. And you know what boys say in the face of danger." The voice sounds dangerously familiar but I can't quite put my finger on who… I'm now only halfway out of the closet and looking into what appears to be a little boy's room.

The little boy questions, "What?" to the older, excited man. The man turns to him, pauses, and says, "Mummy." He heads for the closet, with a determined look on his face and stops in his tracks when he sees me. "Anna! What a lovely time to pop in! Amy mentioned you showing up, quite sudden and confused she added, more like she warned. Oh! This is my new friend, Kazran!" The little boy sitting at a desk gives me a confused wave. "Actually, he's not actually my friend. Actually, well, this him is. Anyways! It's time to catch us a floating fish!" Kazran reflects my confusion back at me. "Who is this? Is this the Mary Poppins that you asked if I've seen?"

The Doctor does his HaHaah laugh and points at me. "No, this is Anna Banana! But, she would make a brilliant Mary Poppins seeing how she cares for almost everyone. Especially me." He says with a wink and puts his hand up and makes his hands look like he's showing a title. "She could be Anna Poppins!" Immediately after he announces the title he makes a face that causes he face to scrunch up. "Oh, forget that, that's a rubbish name. Let's stick with Anna Day, eh?"

All I can manage is wide eyes and an open mouth at him. I have absolutely no idea how to react. I think I must have hit my head when I hit the toy vortex manipulator. Yeah, that's it. I'm knocked and as a side effect, I'm having a weird dream about the Doctor. I quickly think of how I can react to situation like this.

Either I could A.) go with the dream and have an adventure with a fictional character in what I believe is a dream, or, B.) demand answers and completely flip the fuck out.

I like the ladder.

"Yeah, uh hi, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HAVE I BEEN KIDNAPPED BY TELEPORT OR SOMETHING?" I know that's not logical thinking but when in doubt, panic and yell. Before the Doctor can retort back to me I waltz up to him jab him in the chest with my finger. "If you think this is some damn game, you got another thing coming. My father happens to be retired from the NYPD and will kick your ass. You'd better hope this is some crazy dream or I will burn you to ash."

I end the threat with a final sharp jab to his chest and he just stands there with his jaw agape and a finger in the air like he's about to make a point, but can't. His mouth opens and closes for a full 30 seconds and then claps his hands together like he's got an idea, or a plan.

"Right! Anna Banana!" He says with a spin and a smile. "I knew this day was coming, just never thought it would be so soon!" He stands in front of me and drops his hands to my shoulder with a serious look plastered on his face. "Annaloise Aria Day, this may be difficult to believe at the moment, but this is not a dream, I did not teleport you but you were actually brought here, to my world, from yours. And you are an impossible thing in my life that I have never been able to figure out." He looks at me with sad look, like he thinks it's his fault he can't figure me out.

Wait, did he say impossible girl? Oh c'mon, what am I, the third impossible girl? Well actually, since Clara isn't a thing yet, that makes me the second, but still. Wait wait wait wait, he said never?

"You said 'never.' You mean to tell me, you've known me before this?" I look up at him, because sadly I'm a good couple inches shorter than him and that doesn't bide well with me attempting to come off as intimating. He gives me another sad, wide wet eyed look Amy's always going on about. "Yes, I've known you before this incarnation." He then changes tones for the third time now, "But that is beside the point Anna Banana! You know more about my world than anyone which means you know you cannot know more about your future. You told me that one about River."

I'm still stunned and frankly, have no idea how to react. He looks at me, half expecting me to freak out again but I've already come back to my first conclusion. This is obviously a dream. Only I can make something up like this. It's probably just my teen years reflecting back into my subconscious dream state of mind. Why not take advantage of this opportunity? An adventure with the Doctor! Sure, I've had Doctor Who related dreams before but never such a vivid one like this! Maybe something will happen that will cause me to wake up.

With that hopeful thought in mind, I smile up at him and switch moods as quick as he does. Two can play this game. I tighten my bun, throw back my shoulders to make me look more confident, and look at Kazran. "Come on then! We got a fish to catch!" Kazran and the Doctor both beam at me.

After hooking up the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to a string hanging from the ceiling and into the closet, we sit in the closet and the three of us sit against the door. Kazran looks up at the Doctor with a somewhat fearful voice, "Are there any face spiders in here?" The Doctor glances down at him, "Nah, not at this time of night. They'll all be sleeping in your mattress." He says in a nonchalant tone. I hit him the arm and quickly change the subject to avoid the fearful look in Kazran's eyes.

"So, Kazran is it?" He nods at me. "Why are you so interested in the fish Kazran?" I remember this episode vaguely but one of the things I do remember is the little boy's interest in the fish and something about a school incident. Kazran, now distracted from the face spiders looks down at his hands, "Because they're scary."

"Good answer." The Doctor speaks up. Kazran looking at the Doctors bow tie asks, "What kind of tie is that?" The Doctor puts on his 'I'm cool bow tie wearing alien' face and retorts back, "A cool one." I snort at that and the Doctor gives me an annoyed look and straightens his bow tie. "The other Anna Banana thinks it's cool." I stick my tongue out at him and he lightly pokes my nose in a fond way.

I thought it would be hard trying to act not confused by the whole dream situation, but I'm falling into character and finding myself comfortable with the Doctor surprisingly natural. That same very reason is probably why I'm all so cool with this; because I know it's not real.

"Why is it cool?" Kazran asks, still confused by the strange sort of tie. "Why are you really interested in the fish?" The Doctor replies with a knowing look casted down towards Kazran. Kazran sighs, but gives in. "My school. During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them. A whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains."

I'm now fully invested in his story and peak my head around the Doctor so I can look at Kazran. "Were you scared?" I ask with raised eyebrows. Kazran looks down at the floor with a disappointed look. "I wasn't there. I was off sick" He says sadly. My mouth turns into an 'O' and I give him a sympathetic look. The Doctor turns briefly towards him. "Ooo, lucky you." Was he even looking at the boy? I hit him on the shoulder again and give him a pointed look towards Kazran who has his head hanging. "Not lucky." He corrects himself. Kazran goes on. "It's all anyone ever talks about now. The day the fish came. Everyone's got a story." Once again hardly listening, the Doctor says, "But you don't." I put my hand Kazran's. "One day, you'll have the best of stories." My sad attempt at cheering him up only gets me a tiny forced smile.

Deciding on changing the subject, Kazran looks down at the computer propped up on the other side of the closet, or as Brits say, "cupboard". "Why are you recording this?" Kazran asks the Doctor who had put it there so the old man version of Kazran could watch. That, I remember well because I never understood why the camera was necessary if Kazran had the memories. And another thing, wouldn't it be painful, rewriting someone's memory like that? It seemed awful convenient Kazran was able to follow along perfectly to what was going on.

I don't why I'm even questioning my subconscious. Obviously dreams aren't going to make sense. Especially since in my mind, I'm next to a madman who travels through space and time in a blue box.

The Doctor, looking down at the string now nudges me to show the string pulling against the Doctor. "Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?" The Doctor asks, still looking down at the string. Kazran not getting the hint gives him a confused look. "Sorry, what?" Kazran follows his gaze and looks at the string. "Because you're not paying attention now" The Doctor says, watching something tug against the string, now with Kazran looking.

The Doctor gets up and puts his hand and ear up against the door to try to listen to the sonic's whirring as me and Kazran stay seated beneath him. I know the shark is about to be on the other side and I'm not trying to get eaten alive anytime soon.

Kazran looks up at the Doctor. "Doctor, are you sure?" He asks as his future-self protests against this action. Obviously they can't see each other but like I said, I remember that confusing parallel pretty well.

The Doctor looks down at Kazran. "Trust me." He says with certainty. Kazran replies back with an uncertain, "Okay." The Doctor looks down at him, but now more attentive. "Oi. Eyes on the tie. Look at me. I wear it and I don't care. Trust me." Kazran looks up with to the Doctor with a hopeful, more certain look in his eyes. "Yes." The Doctor looks down at the camera across the closet and speaks directly to Kazrans future self. "That's why it's cool."

The Doctor opens the door and goes towards the sonic while Kazran and I stay put in the closet. Kazran stands up and presses his ear against the door to hear better while the Doctor explains to himself how the fog works.

Kazran, excited about the fish on the other side asks the Doctor eagerly, "What kind of fish, can I see?" The Doctors voice carries through the door, barely above a whisper replies, "Just stay there a moment."

I pop up from where I was standing and ask the Doctor curiously if the fish is big, remembering that it was a shark but he would probably be a lot more alarmed if it was. "Nah, just a little one." Returning his attention back the fish he asks, "So, little fellow, what do you eat?" Right after the Doctor asks, I can hear a big chomp on the other side of the door. Gulping, I take a few steps back, grabbing Kazran and trying to herd him behind me.

Kazran again not catching on to the hints, pulls out of my loose grip. "How little?" He asks with a curious tone shadowing over his judgment.

The Doctor's confliction of words is clear is his single "Er" that he manages to utter. Kazran, bless his heart, still oblivious to the Doctor's tone continues to ask eagerly, "Can I come out?" Right as the Doctor replies back, I do too. "Maybe we should just wait in here…" I say as the Doctor says, "No, no. Maybe just wait there for a moment."

Now look, I love kids. They really are the coolest and most simple-minded life form throughout all the galaxies. But as cool as they are, some can really oblivious to obvious things. Like for instance, panic in the Doctor's voice at a shark on the other side. "What color is it?" Kazran asks with such curiosity that I almost feel bad for him. Almost. Still nervous Doctor on the other side, replies back with a fearful tone, his footsteps creaking underneath him coming closer to the closet door. "Big. Big color."

The Doctor quickly pulls open the door and gets in the closet with his back against the door, attempting to hold back the pounding on the other side. Now I'm exasperated by the lack of information being given to me. I am an adult so there shouldn't be any dancing around the subject. "What's happening Doctor?!" Glancing towards me, with fear still swirling in his eyes, he replies back quickly, addressing Kazran while trying to hold back the shark on the other side of the door. "Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now." Turning his head to look at me, he continues, "Also, I got a good look at the fish, and I think I understand how the fog works, which is going to help me land a spaceship in the future and save a lot of lives." Turning his head sharply to look down at Kazran again he keeps going on, even faster. "And I bet I get some very interesting readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it back from the shark in your bedroom." Looking back at me once again he yells, "A little help would be nice!" I quickly press my back against the door with him, attempting to use my weight to hold the door.

Kazran, gaping at the Doctor only takes the negative out of the whole bit. "There's a shark in my bedroom?" The Doctor upset by Kazran's negative outlook replies back, just as exasperated as me now, "Oh fine, focus on that part!"

After a few more bangs against the door, the other side goes completely quiet. Kazran confused by the silence speaks to the Doctor in a panicked tone. "Has it gone? What's it doing?" Thinking absentminded, I say, "What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?"

Just after the words escape my mouth, the shark hits the door with so much force that it knocks the three of us into the back of the closet, on top of the video, shutting it off; probably breaking it. The shark, now stuck in the door, is attempting to chomp us to pieces. I wouldn't say that I'm not panicking because I am. But not as much as Kazran is since he has his hands over his ears and is shouting "It's going to eat us." Over and over again. But, since I know this is dream, maybe this is the point in the dream where I die saving the Doctor like every other companion he's ever had.

I turn to the Doctor with a certain calmness in my voice. "Is it going to eat us?" He turns to me with panic in his old eyes. "Well, maybe we're going to eat it, but I don't like the odds. It's stuck, though. Let's see. Tiny shark brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably send a pulse and stun it." I know I should be freaking out over the whole shark thing and the lost screwdriver but all I can think of is how he's treating me like an incompetent child. I mean, I guess I get where he's coming from because in this dream I don't really know him like I usually do in my other dreams. And I'm not really anything to him, yet.

Before I can think more about this, I stop my thoughts in their tracks. He said screwdriver. Why didn't I think of this before?! I have a screwdriver! If it's anything like my vortex manipulator, then maybe it'll work! I was too busy thinking and not hearing the Doctor's plan over the loud struggle from the shark, he's already to the part where he's about to reach into the shark for the sonic.

The Doctor is looking at Kazran with wide excited, yet scared eyes. "Two arms. Right, then. Okay. Geronimo. Open wide." Before the Doctor puts his arm inside the shark, I act quickly. I whip out my sonic from my flannel breast pocket, point it at the shark, close my eyes, and hope for the best.

It seemed to work because the next thing I know, the shark is laying on the ground, stunned, with its mouth still slightly ajar. Kazran slowly opens his eyes and lifts up his head from his hands and looks at it, surprised eyes wide open.

The Doctor looks at me with happy, surprised eyes. He jumps up, pulling me with him and kisses me on the forehead. "Anna! You're absolutely brilliant! I didn't even think you had your screwdriver with you this early!" He suddenly hits himself in the forehead. "Of course you have it! You had it the first time you saw me in sand shoes!" I laugh at him and then nod down at the shark, ignoring the small detail he says I see him when he's 10. "How're we gonna manage to get the sonic outta there then?"

But before he can reply, I'm left feeling breathless once again and the burning sensation is almost unbearable and all I can do is hope that this is me waking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm going to try and post every day but it might end up being every other or whenever I get around to it. But, I am writing every day and don't plan to give up on this story so stick around! Thanks for reading! **

My landing isn't as smooth as I hoped but I land on my butt, sitting on a barrel; so I would call it a success. Before I get a bear of my surroundings, I look down at worst device in the entire universe and hit it a bunch of times in anger. What a literal piece of shit. Despite the burning being over almost right after it started isn't that bad, but it's still super annoying. I didn't ask for this. Things were going good for me, I was in a good place until this completely screws me over. I was so sure this was a dream, but after experiencing a level of discomfort and going back over the events in my mind, it seems all too real.

I sigh and stand up. Ick, my hightop converse land in a bunch of water that goes up to my shins and soak through my jeans. I attempt to roll them up but give up since the jeans are practically skin tight. I take off my flannel and tie it around my waist to reveal a Led Zeppelin shirt. I look down at it and smile fondly. I think of home and quickly check my pockets to try and find anything from home that I had in my pockets when I teleported.

But before I can get anywhere with that, a certain ginger is thrown down the steps and I finally properly look around to see I'm in a ship of sorts. Oooo looks like Pirates of the Caribbean! Focus Anna. The ginger hops down the ladder and immediately looks inside a crate to find a sword. She picks it up and holds it out in front of her, looks past it and sees a couple coats hanging conveniently. She then notices me behind the coats and doesn't even look surprised.

"Anna! We were wondering where you went! Right when we picked up the signal you just left!" Cue the confusion. So I'm obviously with them a lot which means we must be good friends of sorts which is good I guess… She looks at me with an expecting look, like she wants an answer, but I really don't have one for her. I decide on distracting her. "Time to save the Doctor, yeah?" A throw one of the coats and tricorn hat at her and throw on the other one. I grab a sword and give her a wicked smile which she returns.

We sneak up the ladder and out on to the deck, completely unnoticed and stay silent while we walk towards the crew with our swords pointed to them. We get there just in time to hear the Doctor say, "I suppose the rest of them are hiding some place, and they're going to jump out and shout boo." We smile, nod at each other and shout "BOO" at the same time.

Everyone turns to us to see two young girls, dressed as captains, pointing swords with determined looks. Maybe I should be freaking out about having a reality crisis but there's something therapeutic about threatening pirates' lives.

I point the sword towards the Captain and in my most threatening voice I say, "Throw the gun down." He does exactly as I say and puts it down on the ground and Amy kicks it away. Amy speaks up this time and does her threatening voice as well. "The rest of you, on your knees."

The Doctor speaks up from the plank, "Anna, Amy, what are you doing?" He sounds like an angry parent. Amy hardly even looks up at him when she replies, "Saving your life. Okay with that, are you?"

The Captain speaks up, still leaning backwards away from the two swords pointing at him. "Put down the swords. A sword could kill us all." I snort at that. "Yeah, obviously. That is actually why we're pointing it at you." A member of the crew lunges at us and starts a sword fight. As the Doctor runs off the plank yelling "Hey, hey", the Captain props him against a rope, struggling at holding him down.

Without looking at Amy, I yell to her, "Go help the Doctor!" And thankfully she doesn't put up a Scottish fight like she usually does in the show. She runs off to help while I fight off a couple members of the crew. I have never ever used a sword in my fight and I have no idea why I know how to use it. At this point, I'm kind of just winging it and it seems to working out pretty well.

Amy gets caught by one of the crew and is being held on from behind like Rory is. It's then I notice that the crew members are all using wooden swords like a bunch of wimps. Why can't I remember why?

I make a move, lunging towards one of them and he completely scoots the hell back away from the blade. Yup, wimp. I do it to the rest of them and they all seem equally scared. One overly brave pirate comes out of nowhere with a wooden stick and I defend myself well enough to not get hit and he's slow enough that I make a physical move, kick him in the leg, and knock him to the ground.

Another pirate takes his place, except armed with a long piece of rope and a weight attached to the end of it. He spins it around which causes it to make a 'whoosh' sound; but before he can use it, I run up the steps and see a rope dangling. Oh, what the hell. I grab it, pull back, and fly into the air, sticking my leg out so I can kick whoever's in the way. With my sword still out, I end up accidentally nicking one of the pirates holding Rory and land on a barrel.

"You have killed me." Says the man who I had cut. Wow, what real awful pirates. With the rope still in my hand, and the sword in the other I look at him, annoyed. "No way, I barely scratched you." I look around at all of them. Why the hell are the so scared of getting scratched just a bit? "What kind of wimpy pirates are you?" The Captain yells up at me, still holding down the Doctor. "One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she'll rise out of the ocean." I almost laugh at that. Amy defends me from a crew members arms, "Come on, she barely even scratched him!" I nod in agreement and add, "What are you all in such a huff about?"

One of the men start to walk up to me in a fighting stance and I jump back on the rope, fully intending on kicking him down since he's not armed. But before I can get a good kick, he grabs me around my waist, which causes my sword to fall out of my hands and into something that makes a slicing noise.

After trying to break free out of the man's grasp, I give up and stand upright to see Amy rushed over to Rory, analyzing his hand where a black spot has formed in the center of his palm. Oh yeah! The black spot bit! I completely forgot about that. Isn't it connected to some sort of ship or something? Man, I really wish I paid close attention to this season. Season 6 was when I kind of lost interest but still saw each one at least once. I was more of a Tennant kind of girl.

Rory holds up his hand to show the Doctor. "Er, Doctor, what's happening to me?" He asks, in an oncoming panic tone. Before the Doctor can answer with an intelligent sounding 'I don't know', the Captain speaks up saying, "She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death." Amy, not liking the sound of this, uses her Scottish possessive wife tone to say, "She?" The Captain looks dramatically out into the sea and points to it. "A demon, out there in the ocean."

The Doctor, now smiling at the situation speaks up for the first time in a while. "Okay. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in." He walks up to Rory and takes his hand out of Amy's to get a good look at it, laughing at his hand. "Very efficient. I mean, if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you." The Doctor ends the last bit by planting a small little nonchalant slap on Rory's cheek.

The Doctor turns to me for the first time in a loud happy voice, "Anna Banana! We were wondering where you popped off to! I thought it was to the loo but after tasting the air in your room it was obvious you just left! I thought we had that whole thing figured out, eh? Need me to take a look?" Oh, so I guess I do stick around then. "We figure out how to use this thing?" I ask, hoping to get at least a tiny spoiler. He looks at me with wide eyes and quickly turns to Amy and Rory, using a hardly whispering voice, "How early is she?" I attempt to raise my hand but remember my hands are secured around my back by a strong pirate. "Yes hi, still here!"

Before we can have a real discussion about this, soft singing starts projecting all around us. Someone pipes up, "Quickly now, block out the sound." Rory voices our confusion with a giant, "What?" The Captain looks out the ocean, seemingly mentally preparing for whatever's to come next. "The creature. She charms all her victims with that song."

Bless Rory's heart and how fazed he is by all of this. He's probably one of the only companions that doesn't just get used to things. "Oh, great. So put my fingers in my ears, that's your plan? Doctor, come on. Let's go. Let's get back to the er, back to the er-" He cuts himself off by looking off into the distance; a glazed looking casting over his eyes.

Rory turns to the other pirate that got cut, and starts giggling madly with him. One of the men next to the Captain state, "The music. It's working on him. Look." Rory suddenly turns to Amy, sloppily holding on to the rope next to her. "You are sooooo beautiful." He says leaning into her while she gives him a 'what the hell' look while the Doctor and I exchange a confused 'what' to each other. Amy looks at him up and down a gives him a "What?"

Rory continues on, still lazily stumbling about. "I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often." He then makes an attempt to hug her, saying, "Hey, hey, cuddle me, shipmate." With his hands still on Amy, Amy speaks to him in an annoyed tone. "Rory, stop." Right after the words leave her mouth he goes on even further. "Everything is totally brilliant, isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard." Then he turns to the other drunken pirate and leans into him. "I'm going to grow a beard."

Wow, how embarrassing for Rory. He's never going to live this one down with Amy. "You're not." Amy says, disapproving of the beard idea and his behavior.

"The music turns them into fools." The Captain explains, turning to the Doctor. Still in the big gross pirates' arms, I look around for the source of music and see a light glowing from the ocean. "What the hell?" I say, and everybody turns to see what I'm looking at.

We all watch in astonishment as a blue and green figure comes out of the ocean and onto the deck. On the TV, it looked a bit unrealistic. But seeing it in person is creepy as hell. The "demon" is still singing a song with no lyrics and is reaching out a hand towards Rory and the man. The man goes up to touch her hand, passing everyone and literally no one tries to stop him. Even the Doctor puts his hand up but lets him pass by. No, this is not how I roll. I know the outcome of things, I can change them for the better. I'm pretty sure he ends up living anyways, but just in case, I'll make an effort.

While the pirate holding me is obviously distracted, I pull myself out of his arms and run towards the pirate. I mean to knock him over on his side but I'm too late. If anything, the force of me probably helped him reach her faster and he's turned into a swirl of dust in my arms.

It's really obvious Rory isn't himself because he isn't fazed by the scene at all. He still makes a move to run out of Amy's arms to get to the "demon", but Amy blocks his path and stands before the "demon", or siren, or whatever. "Sorry, but he is spoken for." She says with confidence in her posture and tone.

The siren does not like that one bit and does this weird shriek thing, lights up red, and throws Amy across the deck. I would totally punch if I didn't know better. I quickly get up and run to Amy as the Doctor shouts her name and orders everybody to get to the hold. I grab Amy and pull her up to run the way everyone else is running as the Doctor goes and gets Rory away from the siren.

We get down to where I landed and my pants get soaking wet once again. "What is that thing?" Amy asks, confused that the pirates were actually being serious about the whole demon thing. The Captain replies in a panicked tone, still looking around like she's going to pop out of nowhere. "The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed, picking off the injured." His right hand man adds in for good measure, "Like a shark. A shark can smell blood."

The Doctor, faintly smiles at the situation. "Okay. Just like a shark, in a dress. And singing. And green? A green singing shark in an evening gown." That's when I remember. She took that form to suit human standards. She's just a doctor trying to help! Is this something I tell the Doctor? I really don't know the rules here. I tune back into to the conversation when I hear Amy say, still trying to hold down Rory, "We have to leave right now." The Captain turns to the Doctor. "That thing of yours really is a ship?" He asks with uncertainty. The Doctor still looking around, responds, "Well, it's not propelled by the wind." The Captain takes a gun out and points it at the Doctor. "Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail." I step forward a bit, using my body to block the gun from being pointed at the Doctor.

The Doctor protests but I stay put and address the Captain. "You're big on the gun thing, don't really understand why, y'know Freud would say you're compensating for something else." I glance down in his general area. The Captain doesn't understand but the Doctor does. "Oi! Anna, keep it clean for the kids!" He nods his head towards Amy and Rory who are too busy to understand. I snort at him. Oh yeah, cause they're the most appropriate. "Really Doctor? Last time I saw them they were playing dress up in a space ship." He looks at me with a grave look. "So, this early then."

I give him a confused look, but before anything else can be said about it, I feel something bite my ankle where my jeans are still somewhat rolled up and give out a little girl shriek. Amy looks down at my leg and yells, "It's a leech!" at the same time the Doctor yells for everyone to get out of the water.

Everyone goes into a panic and starts running about, trying to find something to stand on. I hop on a crate and look down at my exposed skin to see blood. "Doctor, I'm bleeding…" I say, not really scared, but still a little panicked. That's when a black spot appears in the palm of my hand and I give it a little poke. It feels just like normal skin, it's just a bit darkened. The Doctor runs through the water and all the way up to me. He kisses where the spot is. "She wants blood? Why does she want blood? Anna, you know what happens. Tell me." He looks into my eyes with his old ones and my young ones.

Amy pipes up and addresses the Captain, "There is no way we're leaving Anna behind. You'll die before she gets taken." The Captain says nothing but the Doctor continues, explaining my safety. "It's okay, we're safe down here Anna Banana. No curse is getting through three solid inches of timber." He kisses my forehead, attempting to reassure me but I'm not really scared. Good thing I know the ending or else I would have a great reason to freak out.

But right after the Doctor reassures me, the siren pops up behind me and all I can hear is that song in my head. I'm not so much a drunken fool, but all I can think about is if I touch her, I'll be better. I reach out towards her but the Doctor wraps his arms around my waist and drags me away. But he forgets we're on a crate so he stumbles down with me falling on top of him in the water. This is my chance. I sit up on top of him and then stand. He's still recovering, shaking the water from his head so I turn to him, give him a salute, and touch the sirens hand. The last thing I see is his wide, panicked eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up on the ground with a pounding headache. The ground is metal, cold, and uncomfortable. I think of two scenarios: I can either lay here for a second to collect myself or, get up and quickly look for a way out. Again, the ladder is best. I hop up quickly and look around, analyzing, like the Doctor always does. It's then I see dead alien bodies in chairs looking in the Captain's headquarters. I can clearly see the Doctor and Captain Avery running about, breaking the mirrors. Oh right, the greed bit.

I look at the dead bodies and again can't help but feel like this is when I should be having my reality crisis. But I don't. I mean, it's not like I'm used to seeing dead alien bodies, but it just honestly doesn't faze me. It feels almost, normal. Huh, I don't really understand why I'm already used to this world when I only just got here. Oh well, I lock those thoughts away for future Anna to think about.

I stroll across the room and look to see it's locked. Oh however will I open a locked door? I laugh at myself and sonic the door open. I'm in a hallway where there appears to be exposed wires and blinking lights all over the place. I sonic the room and feel the telepathic connection pull me towards one door. I kiss the sonic and put it back in my flannel, removing the pirate coat and tossing it on the floor.

The door is unlocked and easily whooshes open at a press of a button. Oh yes, I like this bit. Everybody lives. I look around the plain room to see beds everywhere, holding people in stasis by a life support system. None of them are severely injured so I suppose it will be easy getting them out. It was just Rory and the boy who were actually dying.

I start with the man I couldn't save in time, but as I approach him, the doctor computer thing comes out of nowhere, singing her song that has no lyrics. Anesthetic I remember. She gestures towards an empty bed; already set up equipment ready. Really? I'm sure getting other people here was not that easy. I mean, how many people willingly jump into an unnecessary life support system? I laugh at myself. Oh Anna, you're too much.

The doctor, sensing my unwillingness, turns red and does her shriek thing, moving towards me. Nope, na, I'm not about this. I look down my vortex manipulator and pray to Buddha this thing will cooperate with me. I pull open the flap and hit it hard. I wake back up in a similar room to the control one, but this one looks more like a deck. Or a place to observe the deck. I sit up and decide to just sit there. My head is pounding from being left on fire and breathless.

I know this part. I must have jumped through time because I can see the Doctor, Amy, and the Captain deciding that she's actually transport opposed to killing them. They cut themselves, wait for the doctor computer thing to show up, and let it take them. The computers aim isn't very good because like me, they land away from the treating area and land all around me. I laugh but that hurts my head even more so I just remain sitting. I don't suppose any of them would have Advil.

I crawl towards the Doctor and check his pulse just to be sure. I don't know how things will change in the show since I'm here now so I need to be sure.

Four steady thumps reassures me and I rock back onto my butt. A couple minutes later, the Doctors eyelids flutter open. I smile at him. "Have a good nap?" He smiles at me for a moment, but then remembers something and moves to get up. Amy starts to get up to, not seeing me, asks the Doctor, "Where are we?" I stand up, nodding towards the view. "You haven't moved. You're in exactly the same place as before." She looks at me from sitting down but seeing me makes her break out into a huge grin. "Anna! You're okay!" She runs and gives me a warm hug. She reminds me of Becca.

"We're on a ghost ship." Captain Avery says in awe, dragging Amy's attention away from me and to the scene in front of her. "No. It's real. Space ship trapped in a temporal rift." The Doctor states, attention away from my revival and onto the ship. Amy lets go of me and turns to the Doctor. "How can two ships be in the same place?"

I know this bit so I take the Doctors line. "Not the same. Two planes, two worlds. It's like two cars parked in the same space." The Doctor looks at me with a fond smile. "Good one Anna." I stick my tongue out at him. I bet Future Anna takes a lot of his lines to try and show brilliance. That really is something I would do, and probably will.

Looking back at the deck, the Doctor continues what I didn't steal. "There are lots of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other." Amy, still looking at in awe, nods in understanding. "Okay, I think I understand." Side glancing at her, the Doctor says, "Good, because it's not like that at all. But if that helps." "Thanks", Amy replies, annoyed. The Doctor goes on. "All the reflections have suddenly become gateways."

I grab a piece of metal that probably fell of the super stable equipment and hand it to the Doctor. He grabs it without a backward glance and throws it into the other world, and it lands on the other side of the deck. I laugh at how cool it is as Amy shrieks from the possibility of it breaking.

"Ever look in a mirror and think you're seeing a whole other world?" No? Why would I ever think that? I don't voice my opinion in fear of ruining the Doctors 'brilliance'. "Well, this time it's not an illusion."

Right on time, the beeping of the distress signal fills the air. "The signal." Amy states, catching on quickly. The Doctor mutters an agreement. "The distress call." Amy voices again. The Doctor says "Uh huh", in agreement, while moving towards the stairs, going up them towards the door, with the three of us trailing behind him. "There was a second ship here all the time." Amy states, absolutely certain this time.

Suddenly, the sirens song is heard over the beeping, doing its job at keeping the patients in stasis. "And the siren is on board." The Doctor says, looking for a way to unlock the door. He presses a button and the door quickly slides open, revealing another dead alien.

The four us jump at the sight and Avery points his gun at it but the second he lifts it up, I move towards him and forcibly move it down. "Dead." I say, annoyed by the gun. Like the Doctor, I hate guns. Not only do they confuse me, but they also enrage me. Sure, guns don't do the killing but it certainly makes the killer's job easier.

We move past it, trying not to touch it as we go by. We enter the bridge, where I landed and they see the two bodies there for the first time. The Doctor moves towards the aliens, doing the analyzing thing I was doing earlier.

"You were right. There was something staring at us the whole time. How long has this ship been marooned here?" Amy says, staring at the other world with wide eyes. Captain Avery replies before the Doctor does, "Long enough for the Captain to have run out of grog." Heh, grog? What is he from Pirates of the Caribbean? Oh wait…

"I don't understand. If this is the Captain, then what's the Siren?" Amy asks, confused. "Same as us. A stowaway." The Doctor replies, scanning the alien.

Wait, what, no. This time, I pipe up. "Uh, no Doctor, I just saw her not long ago in a big room full of people." The Doctor looks up from his scanning. "Where?" He looks at his sonic, getting the death results. "Oh and look, human bacteria killed it, not the siren." Amy looks at me and the Doctor, "What? Was Rory there?" I shake my head at her. "Na, I got there before him and then hopped a couple hours, I think." I look down at my vortex manipulator angrily.

"Show us Early Anna. Ooo I like that, Early Anna." He turns to Amy, excited by the new name. "That's what we should call her before the thing happens." Amy, not receiving his excited vibes, nods towards me where I stand confused, and annoyed. "Wait, what thing? A thing happens?" Walking up to him and staring him in the face I demand, "What thing?"

He moves his hands in crazy gestures, trying to come up with something to say. He puts his hand down and it makes a sticky sound. He looks up at us, grossed out. "What is it?" Amy asks. "Sneeze! Aliens boogies!" He exclaims, completely disgusted. I laugh at him. "Serves you right." He walks away from me, wiping the snot on Amy's jacket who makes a disgusted face at it.

I show them the way to the healing center thing and when we enter, they all look around, uneasy by the sight. Everything's how it was when I left it, except the bed I was invited on has Rory on it.

Avery, recognizing one of his men exclaims, "McGrath! He's one of my men." Without looking at any of them in particular I point out that they're all still breathing. Avery still looking around in awe states, "My entire crew is here." Then he looks to see his son laying on one of the beds. "Toby!" He runs to him at the same time Amy spots Rory. The Doctor seeing on of his loved ones as well. "The TARDIS!" He yells happily.

"We have to get him out of here", states Avery. "Wait." I say, nodding to the Doctor who rushes up, scanning him with his sonic. "His fever's gone." The Doctors says while rushing to Rory to scan him as well. I trot behind him. At this point, I'm pretty chill with trailing along, helping here and there. It's all good fun.

"He looks so well." Amy states, looking down at him with her hands holding his head. I speak up, certain about this one. "She's keeping him alive." The Doctor once again finishes his line. "His brain is still active, but all its cellular activity is suspended. It's not a curse," He holds up the glass tissue sample to Rory's hand that he grabbed earlier, "it's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you are about to kill?"

"Help me get him up?" She looks at me and the Doctor. The Doctor moves to help but I hold up my hands and say quietly, "Maybe you should wait." Right after I say it, the singing starts up again. Avery, Amy, the Doctor, and I move to hid behind the equipment and curtain as we hear Rory waking up.

The siren floats in and sings her wordless song to Rory, calming him down from a panicked awake state. He falls into stasis again. I mutter to the Doctor, "Anesthetic." He looks at me, surprised I figured it out so fast. Avery turns to me, "What?" he asks, confused by the whole situation. Hell, I would be too if I was a pirate from the 16th century. I mean, we're on a spaceship with a bunch of dead aliens and running from a floating green so called 'siren'. I almost laugh out loud at this whole thing.

I answer Avery before the Doctor gets the chance. "The music. The song. She anesthetizes people and puts their body in stasis." I state in a whisper, certainty clear in my voice. The siren moves to Toby, calmly singing, and Captain Avery suddenly runs out, gun out, and attempts to shoot the computer/siren. The Doctor yells "No!" but it's too late.

The siren turns red and does the shriek, advancing towards Avery. We all stand there stunned, me especially; not knowing what to do. Just before the siren/computer can reach Avery, the Doctor lets out a giant sneeze.

The siren turns away from Avery and advances towards the Doctor, holding a sort of fire electricity pulse between her hands. The Doctor, now panicking starts thinking out loud, trying to come up with a solution. "Fire. That's new. What does fire do? Burn? Yes. Destroy? What else? Sterilize! I sneezed. I've brought germs in." He pulls out a handkerchief, sneezes in it and throws it on the ground.

What he did worked because the siren lights the handkerchief on fire, sterilizing it. The Doctor looks around, surprised by something and then rests his eyes on me. We make eye contact and he looks somewhat, sad? Before I can think too much about it, Amy runs up to Rory, trying to take him out of stasis.

The siren now advances towards Amy, set on getting her away from Amy, probably at any cost. The Doctor starts pacing trying to think fast enough to save the situation. "Amy, stop. Don't interfere. Don't touch him. Anesthetic, tissue sample, screen, sterile working conditions. Ignore all my previous theories!"

Amy annoyed by this and trying to release her husband yells angrily, "Yeah? Well, we stopped paying attention a while back!"

The Doctor still pacing back and forth, muttering, trying to think, still hasn't figured it out yet. Isn't this where he figures it out? The siren is getting way too close to Amy for my comfort so I quickly blurt out, "She's not a killer or a siren; she's a doctor!" At the mention of what she is, the computer/siren/doctor turns green again and Amy starts messing with Rory's equipment.

"This is an automated sick bay. Its teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead, and so the sick bay has had nothing to do. It's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle." The Doctor explains all this, using his hand gestures and getting excited over the astonishing aspect of the situation. "Look at her. A virtual doctor able to sterilize a whole room." I smile at him. Just seeing him in action is really amazing.

"Able to burn your face off." Amy mutters, probably still freaked out by its threatening demeanor towards her earlier. The Doctor defends the computer, amazed by its abilities. "She's just an interface, seeped through the join between the planes, broadcast in our world. Protean circuitry means she can change her form, and become a human doctor for humans. Oh, sister, you are good."

He has a point. I wouldn't call what I'm having a reality crisis but it's about halfway there. I'm actually in a universe where something like this can happen. In my universe, we didn't have any sort of contact with aliens. The only hope I had was to go to the Doctor's universe and see all it had to offer. And I actually got here. I'm in a universe where a computer doctor can change its form to fit the species it needs to keep alive. Really, truly, remarkable.

Amy reaches for Rory again and the second her skin touches his, the computer shrieks at him and glows red for a few seconds, but turns back green when Amy stops.

"She won't let us take them." Avery says, walking with purpose over to where we are. "She's keeping them alive, but she doesn't know how to heal them." I say, knowingly. Amy turns to me briefly before looking back at the computer saying, "I'm his wife, for God's sake. Why can't I touch him?"

"Tell her, Amy. Show her your ring. She may be virtual but she's intelligent." He picks up Amy's hand to show the computer. "You can't do anything without her consent. Come on. Sophisticated girl like you. That must be somewhere in your core program." The computer looks down at her ring with no indication that she understands nor, misunderstands.

Amy turns to the computer. "Look, he's very ill, okay? I just want to look after him. Why won't you let me near my husband?" She says the last part with unshed tears in her eyes.

The two of them stare at each other for a moment before the computer puts her hand, a bright ring of light shining around her hand. The Doctor looks at Amy. "Consent form. Sign it. Put your hand in the light. Rory's sick. You have to take full responsibility." Amy puts her hand in the light and the computer vanishes out of air.

Amy and the Doctor move towards Rory, removing his life support system, causing Rory to wake up and choke for air. I stay back because I don't like this bit but yell at them from a few feet away. "He can't breathe!" The Doctor also panicking yells at Amy to turn it back on.

"What do we do? I can't just leave him here." Amy says desperately, trying to find a solution. "He'll die if you take him out." Captain Hope Killer says with certainty. Yeah because he's the professional here.

"Rory. Rory, wake up." Amy strokes the side of his face, trying to get him to calmly wake up. I move a little closer to get a better look of what's going on. Rory's eyes snap open and he looks around, alarmed. "Where am I?" The Doctor replies for Amy. "You're in a hospital. If you leave, you might die." Amy looks down at him with sad eyes. "But if you don't, you'll have to stay forever."

"You're saying that if I don't get up now…" "You'll never leave." Amy finishes for him. "The Siren will keep you safe." The Doctor says, attempting to reassure him.

I watch the scene before me, seeing it for the second time now, except now, it's for real. Arthur Darvill isn't pretending his life is at stake, Rory Williams' life is actually at stake. I watch the bittersweet scene unfold in front me, going exactly as it should, Rory explaining how to resurrect him, and the three of them taking Rory into the TARDIS to try and save him. Of course they succeed and I'm pleased as punch for them but the whole thing is now getting to me.

Yeah, sure, I feel comfortable enough here to put in my two cents here and there but the way they act around me and talk to me like I'm the wrong person is starting to really get to me. I get it, Past Anna is obviously not preferable and she's some delicate flower that doesn't belong here. But, if they want me to become their Anna, I have to obviously establish a friendship with them.

It's like when the Doctor was about to be in flames from the computer; he looked around like he was expecting someone to cry out in relief for his life. I would bet so much money he was waiting for me to.

This whole situation is really fucked up because I shouldn't even be thinking about myself in future tense. I should be wanting to get the hell out. But, y'know, who gets an opportunity like this? I'm just some fan who gets to fly in a box with a madman for some unknown reason. Maybe it's something you overthink, or maybe it's something you enjoy and just hope for the best.

I smile fondly at the young married couple hugging each other in relief for Amy's resurrection skills and the Doctor pops up, relief all over his face. He walks past me and goes to pilot the TARDIS whilst I just kind of stand there awkwardly. Hopefully it's not always going to be like this.

After everyone got done being relieved by Rory's death and an awkward hug between me and Rory, the couple walk up the stairs, announcing that they're going to bed.

"I thought I was an excellent pirate." Amy states with a proud smile. Rory looks at her, happiness clear in his expression. "I thought you were an excellent nurse." She beams at him. "Easy, tiger. Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight, Early Anna." She says to me with a wink.

Before I can ask her what the even means the Doctor says a stern, "Goodnight, Amelia." Amy looks back at him, knowing what that name means. "You only call me Amelia when you're worried about me." The Doctor looks up from the screen where the inconclusive birth test keeps switching about. "I always worry about you." Amy looks at him with wide eyes, probably thinking about when she saw him die. "Mutual." The Doctor looks at her with a stern look. "Go to bed, Pond."

They whisper to each other as they walk up the stairs, probably about keeping his death a secret, and eventually disappear.

I walk around the console, feeling the life of the TARDIS buzz beneath my fingertips. "Sooooooo" I start to say but he interrupts with the same stern look he gave Amy. "No spoilers, Early Anna." I look at him annoyed. "Stop calling me that. I'm not "early" Anna, or the "wrong" Anna. I'm just Anna, the girl who doesn't understand why she was dragged into this world but is trying to make the most of it. And calling me that doesn't help."

His facial features soften at that.

I plop down in the pilot chair and he moves away from the screen to stand in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know, and I'm sorry. But keeping track of where you are in my timestream has always been hard and it's especially difficult this early on." I cock my head to the side in confusion. "Don't we have journals or something? Like you and River." He nods his head. "Yes but, I can't give it to you yet because early me gives it to later you so right now we're in a sort of limbo of guessing so I have no idea where you're at and it's so frustrating because you always know where I am." He ends his tangent with a lot hand gestures and I followed about half of it.

I take a moment to sort through all that in my head and he moves to get up but my question puts him back in place. "Why don't you just ask me?" He smiles fondly at me like of course I would point out something as simple as that out.

"Okay, Anna, when did we last meet?"

"This is my second time seeing you now. I landed here right after I stunned the shark with my sonic." He smiles at me and jumps up, causing me to jump.

"Right! Yes, Future you then showed up. It was quite a laugh between me and Amy. It's not often that sort of thing happens." He laughs a little at the memory and I smile. Sure, this is all confusing and such, but at the end of the day, it's pretty cool.

We stay silent for a few moments. Content on listening to the TARDIS. But there's a question burning in me, waiting to be asked. "Can I just have a little tiny spoiler, Doctor? Not anything too big, just a little hint. Because I'm so confused right now and some good news would be pretty cool."

He smiles at me and nods. I watch as the gears turn in his head, thinking of a spoiler good enough to give but not too big to change anything. "Is it okay if it's not all good news?" I nod at him. Honestly, I'm just happy he's giving me some hint.

"Something changes you. I don't know what, and you never tell me. But, one day, something will happen to you and make you a harder person, and I wish every time I see you that I can fix it." He takes a breath, takes my hand, and continues. "It doesn't happen for a while, well, I assume it doesn't because we have a great time with Amy and Rory, but, when it does, it's not good. And I'm really sorry my Anna Banana that I can't fix it." He kisses my hand with a wet kiss and big wet eyes and all I want to do is hug him. But, I can tell that this apology wasn't really directed towards this version of me.

He's telling me to remind me in the future that it's not his fault.

I take his other hand in mine but don't say anything. We just sit there for however long and just share space together. But, because he's the Doctor, he's got to pop up and pretend no sappy thing went on.

He jumps up and claps his hands. "Right! You haven't seen your room yet! I know what it looks like but you don't so this is the time when you design it yourself! Well, actually, no, the TARDIS extracts the image of choice from your prefrontal cortex via telepathic access and roots into her matrix which eventually makes a room!"

The speed at which he said that is fast enough to know Ten out of the ball park. But there was defiently something I did catch on to. "How do you know what my room looks like?"

He opens his mouth, and closes it multiple times for a bit. His cheeks flush a deep red and attempts to wave me away with a hand. "Just keep walking till you find it." He moves to turn back to the screen.

I start to walk up the stairs but remember something. "Doctor?" I call down to him. He looks up, expectantly. "Amy will be okay. It will take some time, but eventually, she'll be okay."

Confusion makes its way to his long features. But, before he can say anything I hop up the stairs and into the hallway, in search for my room.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**A/N: Yeah, I know, not really a chapter but more of a filler. Just wanted to kind of give ya some insight of her tastes and what not. **

The second I enter my room, I want to kiss the TARDIS. She's really out done herself this time. The room is huge. There's two levels, one for my bed that is a king size and is covered in white fluffy pillows and blankets. The level below it has a couch with a coffee table, a tv hanging across from it and behind the couch is a desk that looks like the exact one from home and the whole wall space is filled with book shelves.

And the best bit is that they're all the books I had at home, and the ones I've wanted. To top it all off, the floors are concrete and covered in beautiful exotic rugs and the walls are painted a soft blue but it's hardly noticeable with all the tapestries and band posters covering it completely.

I take a second to stand in the door way, completely amazed. I look near my bed to see a door to the right of it. I open it to reveal a walk in closet! There's another platform in the middle and when I move to stand there, a panel comes out of the ground and shows the inventory of my closet like from the movie Clueless.

Let me tell you what, my life has been filled with abandoned hope and boring Thursdays. But this, on top of traveling with the Doctor, makes me not even remotely missing home.

Yeah, I get that it sounds kind of bad not missing my friends and family much but this! This is a whole new universe of undiscovered things. I smile and move to put together an outfit but a yawn escapes my mouth and I realize I haven't slept since my parent's house.

Well, now's a good time more than any other. The computer on the panel is displayed in categories: Active wear, sleep, formal, swim, and casual. I smile at the awesome device and choose sleep. I could put together something from my inventory but I press random.

An outfit swings out from the pole above and I take off all my clothes to put on the fresh new ones. It's just a simple big t-shirt with a 'Pink Floyd' logo and for pants, well, who wears pants to bed? I yawn all the way back into my room and throw myself onto it. Hardly having the energy to pull the covers over.

I drift off into sleep, dreaming of bow-tie wearing men.


	5. Chapter 4

I wake from some of the best sleep I've had in a while. I sleepily get out of bed, scratching my knotted hair and almost trip off the platform. Right, new room. I smile and look around again. Oh, stability, how I love you.

There's not a bathroom attached to my bedroom so I assume it's across the hall or something. I have no concept of time so who knows how long I slept.

Still yawning, I walk out the sliding door and straight across the hall, and run right into a wall. Nice one, Anna. I land on butt and sit there for a second, still kind of stunned by my clumsiness. I get up, muttering curses at myself and look around for another door., hoping I won't run into Amy and Rory's room.

Before I get the chance to look for a door, I'm shoved up against the wall by strong arms.

It's not like it was super aggressive or hard, it just kind of took me by surprise so I let out an "oof". I look up into deep, old brown ones. I stare at the rest of the face and realize that David freaking Tennant shoved me up on a wall! DAVID TENNANT. Okay Anna, tone it down.

So this means the vortex manipulator teleported me into a different time when I was asleep. Funny, I didn't feel a burning sensation or anything.

He looks down at my lips for a while, a determined look written across his face. But before I can mutter something unintelligent, he starts talking, fast and jumbled up. "Look, Anna, I don't know what you're running from, and I don't really care, but what I do know is how I feel about you and all I want is… Wait, I have the wrong Anna don't I?"

I nod feebly at him and he releases me. But because he was holding me up, I drop to my butt and just kind of sit there in a daze. He paces back and forth a few times, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

And because I'm totally mature and can handle myself really well, I start laughing. At first, it's a kind of giggle at the situation but then it turns into uncontrollable, ab work out, laughter.

The Doctor stops in his tracks to stare me, one eyebrow raised. "Did I miss the joke?"

I look up at him again, and laugh even harder. Who would have thought I would ever make it with David Tennant? Apparently Future me has some way of doing it because he just totally made a move! This probably isn't even his first. I bet this was a string of revelations from him. Oh god, this is just too funny. Score 1 for Future Anna!

He waits for me to settle down, and eventually I do. It takes a few minutes but the laughter dies out and we're just left staring at each other. Then I realize how indecent I am.

"Sorry David! Need a quick change!" I do a somersault to my door and quickly run into my room. I stand there a moment, back against the door, going over the scene in my head. I really shouldn't think about this because obviously I'm not this person yet and who knows how long it'll be till I have to worry about this moment. That is all Future Anna's problem!

I'm honestly still kind of stuck on the thought of that one thing happening to me. Now I've gotten two spoilers: 1. some "thing" happens to me that changes me drastically enough that it's significantly noticed by the Doctor, and 2. I apparently run away from something. I would bet 10 bucks it's that one "thing".

I shrug my shoulders and go to my closet to put on some clothes.

I peak my head in the console room to see the Doctor sitting on the pilot chair, with his red high tops on top of the console.

I walk in casually, now clothed in ripped tight jeans with a 'Ramones' long shirt that's cut around the neck hole so it slides off my shoulder, topped off with plain black combat boots. These shoes will be my life line if we do a lot of running.

I gaze at the console room in pure astonishment. I really love the coral. It just suits Ten so well and to me, will always be the TARDIS like David will always be my Doctor.

I start to sing 'Ramble On' under my breath for courage to face this awkward predicament. But the second I walk in, I'm welcomed warmly and friendly. "Anna Banana!" The Doctor exclaims, jumping up from his seat. "Fancy a trip in the TARDIS? Or shall we do journals?"

I blink at him. Should I trick him into giving me one? I obviously need one but is this early enough? I mean, honesty is the guess policy. I guess.

"I don't have one yet."

He clicks his tongue at me as a response. "Well, do ya want one?" I smile and nod my head. He holds up a 'one minute' gesture, pulls out a piece of the floor and pokes his head underneath, searching for something.

After a minute or so of searching he finds what he was looking for and gives out his signature, "HA!" I rock back and forth on my toes and continue singing 'Ramble On'. He puts the floor back on and hands me a blue notebook that has 12 windows on the cover, like the TARDIS.

I smile down at it, thrilled to be official. He looks down at me fondly, and gives that same smile the other Doctor gave me. I don't like that smile. It reminds me how different I am from the Anna they know. I would yell at him for not remembering what I said, but it's a different Doctor, so I'll let it pass.

He scratches the back of his head and fills the silent room. "You actually gave that to me. Well, not you you. But y'know, you… Anyway! You said "Give it to me when I seem the most clueless and not wearing pants." Then you winked at me like I'll understand one day and I guess I kind of understand now." He lets out a nervous laugh.

I don't want him to feel awkward around me anymore. "Yeah, sounds like something I would do. But, anyways! That's all in the future! What's going on now?"

But before he can say anything about where we're going, Donna walks into the room. "You know Space Man, you should really label the doors before-"Seeing me her face lights up completely. "Anna! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the whole 'daughter' fiasco!"

I cock my head to the side. Daughter fiasco? I really should come with a warning label so people stop making me so damn curious.

"Right, Donna, this is Early Anna, really early. Well, not that early. Oh, you know what I mean. I don't think she's met you yet. Or even me for that matter."

Donna's mouth forms an 'O' and she makes the motion of zipping her lips and throwing the zipper away. I laugh at her. She's honestly, my favorite companion. Sorry Amy and Rory. She just has that light in her that nothing can put out. And the fact that Catherine Tate was a comedian was absolute perfection.

Donna plops down in the pilot seat and looks up at the Doctor expectantly. "Well come on then! It's the girl's first trip! Amaze her!" I laugh at her bluntness and the Doctors annoyed look. The Doctor turns to me, attempting to ignore Donna completely. "Fancy a trip to anywhere in particular? Past Earth, Future Earth, different plant, different solar system? Ooo what about Planet Zog? Wonderful pyramids there!"

I tap my chin, thinking. Past Earth would be pretty cool. I don't think I'm mentally prepared enough to see a whole different species yet. Pardon the dead aliens on the ghost ship.

"Past Earth would be great! Oooo and put it on random!" The Doctor hops around the TARDIS, pushing buttons, yells out "Allons-y", pulls a lever and the TARDIS lurches.

Now, I haven't actually travelled in the TARDIS yet and watching people take off in the TARDIS really doesn't compare to actually being in it. It feels like when a rollercoaster is just about to stop but it does one final jerk that kind of neck checks you.

Except times a billion.

I almost break my neck, falling on to the ground, but instead I land on Donna, with the TARDIS still shaking about.

When the ride is over, we untangle ourselves, look at each other, and break out into laughter. The Doctor walks over to us, offering each one of his hands to us with a big grin and pulls us up.

We move towards the door and walk out, the Doctor going first, then Donna, then me. The second the Doctor is out the door he catches a whiff of the air.

"Oh, smell that air. Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint. Must be the nineteen twenties." Donna looks at him through narrowed, disbelieving eyes. "You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" The Doctor looks at her with a grin. "Oh, yeah."

I look around and smile. "Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." I point out, excited by the new air and new things.

We move around the big house, following the sound of voices and peak around the corner to see a group of men speaking about guests and a party.

Donna and I smile at each other in excitement. "Never mind Planet Zog. A party in the nineteen twenties, that's more like it." "If it's anything like the movies," I turn on my 1920s accent, "It'll be berries!" The Doctor looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "No, no, don't do that."

Heh, now I feel like an official companion!

The Doctor looks at us with a solemn expression. "The trouble is, we haven't been invited." He whips out his psychic paper and flaps it around. "Oh, I forgot. Yes, we have."

Before going to the party, Donna and I decided on changing our wardrobe a bit to suit the time. I invited Donna to venture in my closet, knowing it's probably infinite. All we had to do was type in 1920s party dress and it gave us a row of options.

Donna chose a long 20s dress that was black and patterned with gold designs. It really suited her well. She accessorized with a long tassel necklace and a gorgeous up-do that was held together by a couple pieces of black sparkly hair pieces. She really did look stunning.

I went for a more party look that suited my features like Donna did hers. She helped me pick out a black dress that was layered and short. When I spin around, it makes all the layers push out and it's just the coolest. I accessorized with long beads and Donna help put my long black hair into swirls that fit all along my head. For the finishing touch, I found a hair piece that goes around my head and has a feather at the end stick out.

Donna grabbed a matching purse and I grabbed a feather scarf to carry on my arms. After less than hour, we were finally finished.

As we were walking towards the door, our heels clacking on the TARDIS floor, we could hear the Doctor knocking on the door yelling, "We'll be late for cocktails!"

Donna opens the door and stands in the doorway for a moment, blocking my exit. "What do you think? Flapper or slapper?" I can almost hear the Doctors smile in his voice. "Flapper. You look lovely." Donna walks out to make room for my exit and I almost trip over the mixture of heels and the long feathered scarf.

The Doctor catches me with ease and looks at me up and down, stilling holding me in place. His eyes widen at my legs. I put on some dark tights that I thought made my pale legs look a little longer. And by the looks the Doctor is giving them, I may have been right.

Before anything can be said, he helps me up to stand completely and gives me a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "You look lovely as well, Anna Banana."

Donna hits him in the arm hard with her hand bag. "Give her a little more credit than that! We didn't work on her hair for nothin'!" I laugh at her bluntness once again. Her whole being is really refreshing.

The Doctor, embarrassed by being told what to do, nervously scratches his head for the second time today and says a little more genuine this time. "You look absolutely amazing Anna." I beam at him and Donna, extremely happy for their company.

The Doctor offers both his arms out to us, we take them and walk off towards the party.

The party is just beginning by the time we make our way over there and the music had just began playing. The Doctor, as social as ever, walks up with a wave to everyone. "Good afternoon!"

One of the waiters makes his way up to us, "Drinks, sir? Ma'am's?" Donna replies using her 'posh' voice. "Sidecar, please." Wait? What do I know about 20s drinks? I can't exactly order a cosmo, but the Doctor beats me to it. "A French 75 and a lime and soda, thank you."

I look at him. "How do you know what I drink?" He smiles down at me, that same delicate flower look. "Oh, I know a lot more than that Anna Banana."

I stick my tongue out at him, annoyed and totally mature.

"May I announce, Lady Clemency Eddison." The Butler gives her a grand entrance and Lady Clemency turns out to an old, petite women.

The Doctor holds his arms out to her like they're old friends saying, "Lady Eddison!" and they shake hands warmly. She looks between the three of us, confused politeness written all over her face. "Forgive me, but who exactly might you be, and what are you doing here?"

The Doctor looks at her like it's obvious who we are. "I'm the Doctor. And this is Miss Donna Noble, of the Chiswick Nobles, and Miss Anna Day, of the Banana Republic."

Donna and I do a little curtsy and Donna puts on her posh accent that she really should not do. "Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole." The Doctor looks at her like he did at me. "No, no, no, no, no. No, don't do that. Don't." I almost burst out laughing at this, recalling when Rose put on her Scottish accent and he did the same thing. His companions can't do accents for shit. Well, then again, I can't either, seeing as I'm American and everything. Come to think of it, nobody has really questioned my accent but then again, I've really only been around people I know. Or not know, but will know. Oh, whatever.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception." The Doctors shows Lady Eddison the psychic paper, tricking into thinking she was the forgetful one. Wow, what a wonderful invention. I got to get my hands on a copy of my own.

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." They start walking, Lady Eddison getting a drink; probably not her first of the day either.

The Unicorn peaks the Doctors interest. "A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?"

"The Unicorn. The jewel thief? Nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." At this time, the drinks have come back to us and I say a quiet polite thank you to the waiter.

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna says, tipping her drink at the two of us and we all take a sip and I almost laugh out of happiness. This drink is so damn good. I can never drink alcohol straight up, it always has to come with fruity citrusing stuff for me to down and this stuff is just amazing. I beam at the Doctor, happy he knows Future me so well.

Next to be grandly introduced is the husband and the son. "May I announce Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley." Lady Eddison strolls up to them with a smile on her face. "My husband, and my son." She announces.

"Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in eighteen." Who are they even talking to? At this point, we have wandered off to the outskirts of the party, watching.

The son makes his way up to us and gives Donna a once over. "My word, you are a super lady." He says taking her hand.

Wait, isn't that an insult? I go to defend her but Donna has taken it a different way. "Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin, chin." Whatever the hell that means?

He turns to me and takes my hand in his. "And you, are an extraordinary tasteful woman." Okay? Cool beans I guess. I just give him a tight smile.

The Doctor interjects by cutting through our hands, attempting to catch the guy's attention. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He says, a big fat false smile on his face. The man shakes it with ease. "How do you do?" "Very well." Still looking pretty annoyed.

The same waiter who brought us drinks, comes up to Roger, handing him a drink with purpose. "Your usual, sir?" Roger looks at him with a gleam in his eyes, grabbing the drink and taking a sip. "Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it."

Oooooo something's going on there, that's for sure!

Donna turns away from their little exchange and turns to the Doctor and I. "How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" The Doctor takes a sip of his drink before replying. "The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord."

I decide to take a long gulp of mine. I remember this episode now. With the whole Doctor thing going on, it took a second to figure out why this all looks familiar but now I remember. A lot of people die and some famous author I've never actually heard of comes to the party and goes missing.

This is going to be a long night.

We watch as the scene unfolds before us. A reverend and an 'absolute of the social scene' are introduced. We watch to see Roger and the waiter do a bit of obvious flirting. Yup, called it.

"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus." Donna says, sadly. I look at the Doctor up and down and say, "Or Time Lords." He winks at me and I blush a bit, turning back to the scene.

Roger speaks up, addressing his mother. "Now, my lady. What about this special guest you promised us?" And right on cue, Agatha Christie joins the party. "Here she is. Lady who needs no introduction." Lady Eddison points out with an excited grin and everyone begins clapping.

"No, no, please, don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She says modestly.

She turns the three of us, introducing herself to the ones she doesn't recognize. "Agatha Christie." She introduces, shaking hands with Donna. Donna blinks at her in confusion, "What about her?"

Agatha looks at her in confusion now. "That's me." Donna looks at her unbelieving. "No. You're kidding."

The Doctor grabs her hand with a huge smile and starts shaking it vigorously. "Agatha Christie. I was just talking about you the other day. I said, I bet she's brilliant. I'm the Doctor. This is Donna and Anna. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once."

Agatha looks at the two of them in astonishment. "You make a rather unusual couple." Me, forgotten. Maybe I should awkwardly step away… I mean, I guess I know a little of her stuff. But that's just because I looked it up on Wikipedia after watching the show. I guess it's just more of a British thing.

I start to slowly step away as the Doctor rejects being married to Donna. "Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married." Donna looks at me. "We're not a couple. That's these two over here." She points between me and the Doctor and I groan internally.

Before the Doctor can object, Agatha walks over to me and shakes hands with me, introducing herself once again. "How do you do?" I say, curtsying. She smiles at me. "Well you're obviously not married to him, no wedding ring." No shit, Sherlock.

"Oh. Oh, you don't miss a trick." Donna and the Doctor look at each other, laughing in astonishment. Really? It's not hard to look down briefly at a hand to see there's no ring. I wouldn't exactly call that a party trick.

"I'd stay that way if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture." The way she says it makes it obvious she's not happy where she is with her husband at the moment. I turn to the Doctor to see what he has to say but he's already looking at me, apparently in deep thought. I give him a questioning look but we're interrupted by Lady Eddison directing Agatha away from us.

The group of them start laughing and talking about whatever people at 20s parties talk about while I follow the Doctor, who went and took a paper of the wheelchair man. We look at it together to see the date. I obviously know what happens, but the Doctor and Donna don't.

The Doctor looks at Donna who was laughing all posh like and a stupid joke, and makes a gesture to come over here. "That date on the newspaper." The Doctor points out to Donna. "What about it?" She asks, looking at it, confused. "It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared."

I watch the pair of them, contently. Then I think of something. "Doctor, do you know what world I come from?" He looks at me with wide surprised eyes, probably confused why I would ask something like that. "We agreed it would be best I don't know."

Now, that is funny. Future me is too embarrassed to admit she was just a fan! Well, I mean, I totally get it. I don't want to ruin the surprise and hopefully eleven doesn't figure it out because it is pretty embarrassing. I get that it may help us figure out how to send me back home but I don't really want to go back home. It's boring there. This is something I've been wishing for my whole life, and now, I've got it! A chance to travel with the Doctor! Who would pass this up?

I smile happily at him; right when the screaming starts.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this pretty short but it's got a good spoiler! Also, I'm trying a new thing where i keep an adventure a couple chapters long soooo we'll see how that pans out. Stick around though, i've got some good plans for this story!**

After the Doctor had explained to Donna and I what had happened to Agatha, me just kind of smiling at him the whole time and nodding my head. Still not wrapping my head around the fact he's David Tennant; when the maid came out of the house, screaming "murder!"

The Doctor, Donna and I sprint towards the library in hopes of getting there before anyone else to view the body.

The Butler, Greeves I think it is, looks like he's about to faint. "Oh, my goodness!" He exclaims, taking a few steps back. I kneel next to the Doctor, analyzing the body as well. My college roommate was in premed and always asked me to help her out with stuff so I know most of the basics.

I tilt the head up to get a better look at the gorge on his head. "Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument." I look at his watch to see that it got broken in the fall. "Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four."

The Doctor nods his head, already hopping up to look through the papers on his desk for the next clue. Donna looks down at the pipe on the ground. "A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough."

I watch the Doctor as he goes through all the papers, not looking at Agatha like he's meant to. I sigh, annoyed. It's not like I don't want to interfere with things, it's just that, I'm scared if I do, some things will change too drastically.

I should know better though. Travelling with the Doctor, you always interfere.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust." The Doctor states about the papers on the desk. Yeah well, the important bit is burned.

Donna goes up to where the Doctor and I are standing, rummaging through some papers. "Hold on." She starts. "The Body In The Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" I think that sounds a whole lot like clue, not Agatha Christie books.

At this point, all the guests have made their way up and pushed their way into the room to see the body. Everybody starts talking at once and to me it just sounded like one big "Oh my god!"

Agatha Christie stands up and announces, "Someone should call the police." The Doctor uses his wonderful psychic paper yet again. "You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and Miss Day are the plucky young girls who help me out."

Donna and I look each other, and then to the Doctor with raised eyebrows. What the hell is a plucky young girl?

"I say." Lady Eddison says in surprise. Well, that makes two of us. Why do we even need to pretend we're police if someone's dead? I know it actually is alien but the Doctor doesn't. Or at least, I don't think he does.

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn." The Doctor uses his authority voice to show he isn't messing around.

Agatha ushers everyone out of the library and presumably into the sitting room. Donna and I turn to him, annoyed. "The plucky young girls who help you out?" I question with my hands on my hips. The Doctor moves to check something out on the ground responding, "No policewoman in 1926." I huff and blow a piece of hair out of my face at that.

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?" I almost want to kiss her. I smile at her, so wanting to say something of gratitude. But, I know I can't.

"Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this. Morphic residue." He holds it up to Donna and I to see and to me it just looks like sticky stuff. "Morphic?" Donna questions. "Doesn't sound very 1926."

"It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." Donna throws her head back in annoyance. "The murderers an alien?" The Doctor nods his head, still looking at the residue. "Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form."

This time I pipe up, offering him a bit of a hint. "Yeah, but Doctor, think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." He looks at me with no surprise on his face.

"So? Happens to us all the time." Donna, catching onto my point continues for me. "I get what Anna is saying, and isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas."

I burst out laughing at that as the Doctor says, "Well." Donna just looks at me funny but continues on. "Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy." The Doctor looks at her and as a final statement says, "There's no Noddy." Who the hell is Noddy? I feel like maybe I should be getting these references but they're just flying over my head.

We run into the other room, Donna yelling behind us. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it."

Again, over my head.

As we run, Agatha comes out of a corner, stopping us in our tracks with her questioning words. "Murder on the Orient Express?" Donna turns to her with a smile. "Ooo, yeah. One of your best." The Doctor mutters to Donna, "But not yet."

Agatha still stuck on the idea of the book says, "Marvelous idea, though." Donna, digging herself a deeper hole goes on with the idea. "Yeah. Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?"

The Doctor, trying to avoid giving spoilers to Agatha interrupts Donna. "Annnyway. Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, Anna, you girls search the bedrooms. Look for clues." He quickly whispers, "Any more residue" to us, avoiding having Agatha overhear.

"You'll need this." The Doctor pulls out a huge magnifying glass for us and we look at him, annoyed. Really? Way to add onto the whole plucky thing. "Is that for real?" Donna asks, just as annoyed as me.

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." He winks at us and groaning, we walk up the stairs to look for some more clues. This might actually be good though, time away from the Doctor to spend with Donna. She is my favorite after all.

Just as we reach the top of the stairs I remember he didn't see the whole bit where Agatha picks up the paper. I quickly run down the stairs and grab the Doctor away from Agatha for a moment.

He starts to object but I quickly explain. "Agatha snatched a piece of paper from the fireplace earlier when you weren't looking, trying to be all sly or whatever. Just you know, when she shows you, state how brilliant you are and that you've already seen it and what not." I say the whole thing in one breath and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Okay… Anna Banana, you know you don't have to keep everything the same as you know it?"

Now it's my turn to look at him like he's crazy. "Won't it blow a hole through time and space or something? I mean, what if I accidentally do what Rose did and those things come after me?" I look up at him in horror, scared of that outcome.

He smiles at me again, with that same damn fond smile. "Just don't do anything too big. If it seems too big, ask me because I'm a brilliant Time Lord." If he was eleven, I'm so sure he would straightened his bow tie.

"Sooo, I can have small victories?" He nods his head and smiles at me. "Oh, yes."

I beam at him, already plotting my next move. He gestures for me to go follow Donna and I do just that, smacking his butt along the way. He gives out an "Oi!" and I turn to wink at him.

I find Donna lurking down a hallway. I walk up behind her, careful not to make a sound and scream "BOO!" and grab her. She nearly jumps right out of her dress from fright.

When she catches her breath from screaming and calms her heart, she slaps me in the arm. "Don't do that Anna! Next time it won't be your arm I slap!" I laugh at her empty threat and she starts laughing with me. Soon, we're both clutching our sides from laughing so hard and looking at each other just causes us to start all over again.

After our laughter dies out we look at each other. I break the silence with a revelation. "Who would of thought a couple girls like us would ever get to be at a 1920s party where there's murder with a shape shifting thing and Agatha Christie?" She grins at me, obviously happy to relate to somebody.

"Every day I'm here is another day I'm happy to be far away from that old life." Donna says with a content look on her face. I want to hug the life out of her.

"Donna Noble, I have a feeling we're going to be best friends in the future." She laughs at that. "Anna Day, we most certainly are." The way she uses present tense almost makes me want to shed a tear. She's the first person that seems to be happy with this version of me and that just makes me like her more.

Before we move away to the task at hand, I ask her something that I've needed to ask for a while. "Donna, what am I like in the future?"

Before she makes up some excuse about not being able to tell me because it's against the rules or whatever; I continue on. "I'm obviously different enough for people to refer to me as 'Early Anna' but I need something to go off of. Am I worse than how I am now? Am I meaner? Do I look different? How's my hair? Do I look happy? Sad? Mad? Just give me something Donna, please."

At this point, I'm practically begging. But I really do need to know. I need to prepare myself so I can become self-aware later on and become aware of how other people perceive me.

Like Eleven, the gears work in Donna's head as she tries to think of a small spoiler she can give me. After a few moments, she comes up with a response.

She looks deep into my blue eyes with nothing more than warmth and reassurance. "Anna, you're absolutely amazing. You care for people and try to help anywhere you can. You're like the other part of the Doctor when doesn't have time for people. You're exactly what he needs, a human. Someone to offer compassion."

The light of warmth goes out for a moment and she opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. She still continues though. "But, there's something. Nobody knows what. Something that keeps you up at night, something that makes you harder on yourself and most of all, there's something you're running from, but you won't say what."

I think this is now like the fourth time I've heard about this "thing". And honestly, the more I hear about, the more I want to get away from it. Obviously this thing isn't good because this is the first time I've heard Donna talk in such a straight line.

She smiles at me while I process this information. Not the smile that everyone keeps giving me. But a smile that's only there to reassure me and tell me she's there for me.

I smile back at her and decide to just for it. I quickly grab her long torso and give her a good squeeze. But because I try to keep up the appearance of me not being a sap, I quickly pull away.

"Thank you Donna. Really. You're the only person so far that hasn't treated me like the wrong Anna." I give her the most genuine smile I've ever given and she shoots one right back.

She holds out her arm for mine to loop through and we walk through the hallway, looking for danger.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: yoooooooooooooo. so, due to the fact my title is probably one of the most used titles in the history of dw fanfic, i'm in need of a new one. soo if any of you wonderful readers have any ideas that would honestly be the greatest thing ever because tbh, i am not creative enough to come up with one lol. **

**hope ya enjoy the end of this adventure! i'll edit when i'm not feeling lazy lol**

Donna starts going for a few doors, hoping to find something in one of them but because I know where the door she's met to go to so I direct us there.

We go up to it, attempting to open it only to find that it's locked. We keep trying to open up when suddenly the Butler comes gives me a proud smile and a smug one towards the butler who moves to unlock the door, half up behind us, scaring the life out of both of us.

"You won't find anything in there." Donna and I stand a bit straighter, realizing it's only the creepy butler.

"How come it's locked?" Donna asks, or, almost demands. "Lady Eddison commands it to be so." The butler replies.

This time, I speak up using my authority voice. "And I command it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard. Get on with it." Donna glaring at us.

"Why's it locked in the first place?" Donna asks curiously. Greeves replies whilst opening the door. "Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." The butler says the last part with wide, warning eyes.

He opens the door and Donna and I step through to see nothing but a dusty old room with a creepy teddy bear at the end of the bed. "There's nothing in here." Greeves states. "How long's it been empty?" I ask, looking around at the dust and trying to not let it make me sneeze.

"Forty years." Damn, how old is she? And wouldn't her son or husband question what's in this room? I get that it's a big house but they must know that this room is off limits.

"Why would she seal it off? All right, we need to investigate. You just butle off." Donna says, waving her hand in shooing gesture.

The second he leaves I instantly begin scanning the room and everything it it with my sonic screwdriver. Trying to pick up anything from the telepathic connection that doesn't belong there. I change the setting in my mind to fit alien DNA and continue on.

Donna looking at me, holding the creepy teddy comments, "You look just like him when you do that." I smile and wink at her. "Oh, yes." I say in my best Doctor voice. Donna looks at me with a weirded-out look. "Oh no, don't do that." She looks at me even more annoyed. "Now look at what you've done! I sound just like him too!" I laugh at her panic and she laughs along with me.

But then, the buzzing starts. "1926, they've still got bees. Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection" She pulls out her magnifying glass and draws the curtains to reveal an enormous wasp!

It's buzzing around on the other side of the glass but right before it shatters the glass and comes in, I grab Donna and drag her backwards to avoid getting hit. "That's impossible." Donna says, disbelieving the sight before her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" I yell on the top of my lungs, praying to Buddha that he hears me.

The wasp starts to make a move but we quickly move towards the window, Donna dropping the magnifying glass along the way. By the time we get to the window, I realize Donna needed the magnifying glass to distract the wasp.

"Shit." I say out loud and Donna looks at me, eyes wide with panic. "What do we do Anna?" I look at her with even wider eyes, not knowing what to do.

But then I remember. I have a sonic! Hoping the telepathic connection picks up on what I want to do, I point it at the wasp and hope for the best.

Obviously something works because the next thing I know the wasp is on the ground, withering around in pain. We quickly run for the door, slamming it shut behind us.

Just as we thought we were in the clear, the wasp uses its stinger to try and sting us through the door. But, luckily it lands right in between Donna and I and we breathe in relief. As we stand there, trying to catch our breath, the Doctor and Agatha finally show up.

"It's a giant wasp." I tell him, still in a sort of panic. "What do you mean, a giant wasp?" He questions, looking at me like I'm half crazy. Donna defends my case, looking at the Doctor with just as panicked eyes. "She means, a wasp that's giant." Donna says in an exaggerated tone to get her point across.

Agatha looks at us, disbelieving. "It's only a silly little insect." She tells us like we're stupid. Ugh. I knew I didn't like her.

Before I can give a snide comment back, Donna beats me to it saying, "When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean flipping enormous!" She yells the last bit, gesturing down towards the sting. "Look at its sting." The Doctor looks between us and the stinger. "Let me see." He says running into the room, only to find it empty.

"It's gone," The Doctor starts. "Buzzed off." He turns to Donna and me. "How did you stop it anyhow?" I kick my foot at fake dust, nonchalantly. "I just pointed the sonic at it and hoped for the best?" It ends up sounding like more of a question because I don't know if it's the right answer.

He looks at me, smiling with a big proud grin. "Anna Banana, that's brilliant! You must of used high frequency sound waves to manipulate its brain waves!"

I nod at him, smiling sheepishly. "Yup, I defiantly did that."

He smiles at me again and goes to peak his head out the window to get a better look, Agatha goes over to the sting. "But that's fascinating." She says, going up to touch it. The Doctor makes a bunch of weird sounds of protest and runs up to her so he can prevent her from touching it. "Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me."

He grabs a pen to pick up some of the stuff that's going off of it and puts it in a tube, saying, "Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous life forms, but none in this galactic vector." Agatha watches the Doctor as he works and he speaks, disbelieving what he's saying. "I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty."

Wow, so what I've learned today is that I really hate the sound of a posh English accent. Oh and how to use my sonic.

I look down at the sting, thinking. "Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless." I say, pointing out the obvious. The Doctor glances at me and back to the stinger. "Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one."

Are you serious? This thing can grow a new stinger? I thought wasps die after stinging someone? Or is that bees…

"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha says, still confused by the whole situation. I would say poor her, but I don't really like her tbh.

"Exactly." The Doctor exclaims. "So. The question is, what's it doing here?"

As we head down the stairs to question the guests further, a scream is heard from outside. We run towards it and see that a stone gargoyle had fallen on the head maid. Agatha holds her head as I check her wounds with my sonic, seeing in my head that her wounds are fatal.

I shake my head at the Doctor as a way of telling him that she's not going to make it and we kneel beside her, to hear her last words she's gasping. We barely make out the words that she's saying but we are able to hear, "The poor little child."

Right after the words escape her lips, she closes her eyes; dead.

Buzzing is to be heard above us and we look up to see the wasp. "There!" The Doctor points out and we look to see that the wasp has grown a new stinger. "Come on!" The Doctor yells and we run after him into the house and up the stairs to get to its level.

"Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it." I would have laughed if I wasn't so out of breath. Man, I really should have seen this whole running thing coming. Agatha still not believing the situation even after seeing it herself says, "It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do with mirrors." Wow, she sounds so convinced.

"By all that's holy." Agatha gasps as the wasp breaks through the ceiling and into the hallway where we're standing.

"Oh, but you are wonderful." The Doctor smiles at the amazing shape changing creature, but it starts advancing towards him. "Now, just stop." Not listening, the wasp still buzzes towards him. "Stop there." The wasp lunges at the four of us and we all move out of the way as its stinger scrapes the wall.

While it's momentarily distracted I think of a way to stop it and my hand moves towards the sonic screwdriver that's stuck in my bra because it's the only place it'll be secure.

I grab my sonic and yell, "Oi, flyboy!" Taking Donna's line and sounding extremely awkward seeing as I'm American. I point my sonic at it and think of the sound waves thing and it takes instant affect.

As the wasp starts buzzing away to the next room, the Doctor instantly goes to run after it yelling, "Don't let it get away!" As I start to run and follow, I feel my wrist burning that eventually causes my whole body to burn up. I shut my eyes tight, hold my breath, and again, hope for the best.

I feel myself land on something that feels an awful lot like a chair and open my eyes to see Agatha, Donna, and the Doctor all staring at me, in mid sip of their drinks. I smile at them and give them a little wave. "Hello." I say sheepishly.

"That's completely impossible. How did you manage that?" Agatha asks with wide, confused eyes. Ah, same episode. That's a relief. Didn't really want to end up with eleven, dressed like this, forced into a running adventure.

I slip of my shoes, walk up to Donna and down her drink, attempting to gain energy from an alcoholic beverage. I take Agatha's as well and do the same. I reach for the Doctor's but he looks at me with almost panicked eyes. "Anna. Something's inhibiting my enzymes." He bolts up right, screaming, "Argh! I've been poisoned!" The Doctor nearly doubles over in pain and looks like he's having a seizure. Oh shit. I completely forgot about this part.

"What do we do?" Donna exclaims, panicked. Agatha sniffs the Doctor's drink and states, "Bitter almonds. It's cyanide. Sparkling cyanide."

I quickly grab the Doctor's hand and we run to the kitchen, him practically falling over the whole time. The Doctor runs over to Davenport, still grasping my hand. "Ginger beer!" He demands. "I beg your pardon?" Davenport questions.

Ah, the 1920s, what an annoyingly polite time.

"HE NEEDS GINGER BEER!" I yell at him but the Doctor has already let go of my hand and tripped all the way over to the cabinets where he helps himself to some ginger beer. One of the cooks, almost completely offended by the Doctors behavior states, "The gentleman's gone mad!"

The Doctor quickly drinks the ginger beer and continues to pour it all over himself, Agatha attempting to talk to him. "I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal." She says it apologetically but what she doesn't know is that he's a Time Lord with two hearts and great determination.

The Doctor spits out the remaining ginger beer. "Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal. Protein. I need protein." The three of us look quickly around and Donna grabs some walnuts off the counter. "Walnuts!"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor says, pouring as many walnuts as he can into his mouth. With his mouth full the Doctor attempts to tell Donna he needs salt but it's an embarrassing game of charades that they both screw up.

While Donna attempts to guess, I'm already looking all around the cabinets for something salty and by the time I find it the Doctor is yelling "Salt! I was mining for salt! I need something salty!" Donna hands him a bag of salt and he rejects it, asking for something not as salty and I finally find what I'm looking for.

I quickly thrust the jar into the Doctors hands and say, "Anchovies." He makes a sound of approval and quickly downs the jar, little bits coming out of his mouth. I watch as the Doctor and Donna exchange charades again and I almost burst out laughing. I know what's about to go down but this is honestly too entertaining.

"It's a shock. Look, shock. I need a shock." Donna doesn't make a move to kiss him, instead she grabs me and pulls me towards him. As he's doubled over I say, "Okay, big shock coming up!"

I grab him by his jacket and kiss him long and hard. His mouth tasting really salty and quite honestly, disgusting. But his lips are soft and it works because the moment I break the kiss, black smoke billows out of his mouth.

The Doctor recovers, breathing heavily looking around to see everyone in the room look at him like he's mad. Well, except for Donna and me of course. "Detox. Oh my. I must do that more often." I raise my eyebrows at him. "The detox, you mean?" He winks at me and clicks his tongue. "And the other bit too." I blush a deep red. The Doctor flirting with me is going to take some serious getting used to.

Just as Agatha Christie announces how impossible he is, I start to feel a burning on my wrist. I turn to the Doctor before he runs out of the room. "Doctor, do I hop this much in the future?" He looks at me up and down, seeing the fear in my eyes, nods his head a little bit. "Well, sometimes. But then there's times where you stay a long long time. I quite enjoy those times." He winks at me again, but this time I don't blush as much.

Before the burning takes me, I practically will myself to stay put for a few more seconds. "Yeah, but isn't it bad for you?" But before he can answer, I'm taken away and left breathless and burning, once again.

The second I land, I fall over ripping my tights and land in a dizzy daze. I lay there for a second, catching my breath. This has got to be bad for me. Isn't what the vortex manipulator do is break apart atoms and then put them back together in a different time or place? I've watched River, Doctor and Captain Jack use it a bunch of times. But then again, they were all pretty used it and had been exposed to the time vortex for a while. Okay Anna, so you just basically called yourself weak.

I look down at my vortex manipulator. Obviously it can be used for multiple things but there's only so many buttons and it probably requires pressing them all at certain times and a certain amount and I just don't have the time to care. Plus, I have a sonic for all that other stuff. Maybe I'll just have River or Jack teach me to communicate on it, if I ever run into them.

I hop up, ignoring the pounding in my head and get my bearings. Okay, so now it's night. Cool, I missed all the death.

I look to my right to see a car. Okay, so I obviously landed here for a reason so now I just gotta figure out what for. After the Doctor gets a big shock they go have dinner because they're so British, someone dies, and there's a lot of accusations to go around until they finally figure out who did it. Man, I missed the good part. I look down at my vortex manipulator, accusingly.

I blow a piece of my hair out of my face and get into the car. I'm pretty sure this is the part where Agatha becomes the hero of the story and goes to the lake to drown the thing. Ugh. This part sucks.

I shrug my shoulders. Hey, at least I'm not in real danger.

I turn on the car and pull it around to pick up the Doctor and Donna when the time comes. Man, I wish this thing had radio. I hum 'Whole Lotta Love' while waiting and eventually Agatha comes running out of the house and gets into a car. The Doctor and Donna come running out a minute later and Agatha honks her horn as the wasp breaks the door open.

"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend." Agatha yells, trying to lead the wasp away from the house. "Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor yells at her, surprised by her spontaneous action. "If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it." Agatha drives off, the wasp right on her tail.

I take that as my cue to pull forward next to the Doctor and Donna yelling at them to get in. They both look at me in surprise but soon recover and hop in the car, yelling at me to step on it.

I speed out of the driveway, keeping the wasp in sight as the Doctor and Donna talk in the back seat. "You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna says, remembering their earlier conversation. "Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed." I roll my eyes at them. So overdramatic. This is coming from the guy who faced Satan himself.

"But where's she going?" Right after she asks, she's answered by a sigh that says "Silent Pool".

"The lake. She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?"

Wow, so cool that neither of them have addressed me. I guess they are in a pretty intense situation here so I'll let this one slide.

Just as I pull up the car, we're able to see Agatha holding up the necklace to the wasp. "Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform." I really want to comment on the use of that name from a regular in the 1920s but think again that now's maybe not the right time.

The Doctor and Donna jump out of the car with Donna stating the obvious. "She's controlling it." For some reason though, I know the answer to this one and it weirdly enough, makes sense to me. "Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked." I climb out of the car with them, running up to Agatha with the Doctor.

"Quite so, Anna. If I die, then this creature might die with me." I shake my head at her. Sacrifice is never the answer.

The Doctor runs up in front of Agatha, holding his hand out to the wasp. "Don't hurt her! You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

"It's not listening to you." Donna says and throws the firestone into the lake, solving everyone's problems. I smile proudly at her decision and watch as the wasp follows it into the lake. "How do you kill a wasp?" Donna asks rhetorically. "Drown it, just like his father."

The Doctor looks sadly at where it's drowning and I can't help feel a bit sad too. Like the Doctor, it was born out of anger so that's all it could live. Maybe it could have been saved.

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." I say, looking at her with sad eyes. She looks at me, surprised by my reaction and in complete disbelief. "Neither could I." She defends.

We all look out into the water again. "Death comes as the end, and justice is served." Agatha says sadly. Must be another reference because it just goes flying over my head like everything else. Not being British is really going to be my biggest downfall.

"_Murder at the Vicar's rage_." He turns to Donna and she gives him a disapproving look. "Needs a bit of work."

"Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?" She turns to look at him, curiosity burning in her eyes. But before the Doctor can respond, Agatha doubles over in pain.

The three of us catch her and lay her down as she cringes in pain. "Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha." The Doctor explains as Agatha begins to turn the same shade of purple the reverend did.

As the bubbles in the water fade away, so does the light from Agatha. Agatha opens her eyes wide, and then closes them, passed out. The Doctor looks at the pair of us, surprised. "He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

I smile widely at the first good news of the day.

"Is she all right, though?" Donna asks, worried about her new friend. The Doctor then figures out the mystery. "Of course! The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders."

"And us. She'll forget about us." Donna finishes, saddened by the fact Agatha will never remember the conversations they had.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened."

We watch Agatha go into the hotel, looking back at us with no recollection of who we are. I lean against the TARDIS, physically and mentally exhausted by all this bee bullshit. It's all good fun but it really is draining.

The Doctor and Donna go on to talk about what happens to everyone else but I go into the TARDIS, so ready for bed. I make it to the pilot chair and lay down to at least wait up for the Doctor and Donna.

I vaguely hear them come into the TARDIS and go through a box for Agatha Christie book but I don't fully process it due to my complete lack of strength. I do hear the Doctor use my name though.

"Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best like Anna does. Maybe that's what kept her writing and what keeps Anna with us. Same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?" I hear Donna say with a smile in her voice, "Onwards."

With that happy thought in my head, I doze off on the pilot chair. Only to wake up and see eleven poking me in the face with a huge grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey if anyone wants to edit please let me know. oh and i'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. i'll try to keep up with daily updates for awhile but they'll most certainly turn into every other day. **

**anywho**

**enjoooooyyyy**

"Anna Banana!" The Docors exclaims with a huge smile.

I wave awkwardly at him, unsure how to react to the new location. This whole teleporting when I'm sleeping is not cool.

He does a little mini twirl and asks, "What do you think?"

I look at him confused. "Of what?"

He gives me 'are you stupid' look and huffs. "Of this body! I'm still breaking it in but so far so good."

Oh! This is the first time I meet this regeneration. Huh, I wonder where this leaves him and Future me because if Ten and I have something or whatever and he regenerates into a new man, do we still have it?

Ow, all this over-thinking is really taking a toll on my scrambled brain.

I sit up in the chair and grin at him. "It's a keeper, that's for sure!" He points at me and does his "Ha haaaa" laugh.

"Well come on then! Go get dressed into something more suitable for World War II." He pulls my hand and I'm dragged to my feet. But he doesn't let go, instead he holds my hand in place for a minute and looks at me up and down. "Where did you come from? Considering the dress, you either just came from hanging out with Agatha Christie or a brilliant 1920s dress party."

I look down and realize I really do look like a mess. "We really should fix this thing so at least it doesn't teleport me while I'm sleeping." I say, attempting to smooth down my dress and put some fallen pieces back in my up do.

He laughs at me, thinking that I'm joking around but seeing my annoyed expression he instantly stops. "Right so, Early Anna is it? That's brilliant! Early Doctor, Early Anna!" I smile at him and we hug to show our relief for each other.

This is probably the most comfortable I am with any other version of the Doctor. He's starting over just like me. An opportunity for our relationship to start anew. Whatever that's going on with Ten and Future Me is not my problem anymore. And he probably feels the same way too. I don't think he would really feel comfortable with Future me being here, expecting some sort of relationship.

He lets me go and ushers me out of the room. "Now go change! And be quick, I'm only giving you an hour." He gives me his serious face and I wink back at him, which he smiles back at.

I find my room with ease. It just being up the stairs and to the right. It seems to be in the same exact place in either TARDIS which is really great for me because I'm not trying to get lost in these halls.

I go into my room to see it's exactly how I left it. Still messy from going through clothes with Donna and hair stuff still piled next to the mirror. I smile and almost kiss the TARDIS' walls.

I take half of my hour to take a long steamy shower that I really needed and sigh in content at all my hair products that I use at home lined up for me.

After my relaxing shower, I go into the closet to see the TARDIS has already set out an outfit for me. Tan shorts paired with black tights and a sweater to tuck in with brown combat boots. Huh, not my usual type of outfit but my usual isn't exactly travelling in a blue box that can go through time and space.

I pull my already drying hair into a bun, slap on some mascara with still 10 minutes to spare. I take this time to quickly jot down a summary of my adventure with the Doctor so far, making sure to get the important parts like the time, date, who with, where; the whole shebang.

When I finish, I skip out of my room happy to get all that information off my chest.

I stand at the top of the console rooms stairs to see the Doctor with a really young looking Amelia Pond. I smile really big. Oh yes, this is where our friendship starts.

Skipping down the steps, Amy turns to gape at me, probably surprised that someone else is on board the TARDIS. "Doctor, how did she get on the TARDIS? Has she been here the whole time?" Amy questions, not even addressing me personally.

I furrow my eyebrows but then realize that this is the bit where Amy kind of likes the Doctor for a second. Not too long, but still. Not cool Amelia.

"Amelia Pond, meet Anna Day." He says with a huge smile on his face. I smile back at her and hold out on my hand. Do people still shake hands? I don't know but it seems like the right thing to do.

Amy looks at me in confusion but still shakes my hand. "Yeah but Doctor, how did she get on?"

The Doctor lets out a huff of annoyed breath. "Oh it's all the 'how's' and the 'what's' with you humans. She's Anna Banana! The girl with the vortex manipulator that follows me around." He winks at me to let me know he's just joking and I just stick out my tongue at him.

I turn towards Amy. "I'm not a companion or anything. I just kind of pop up whenever. Sometimes I stick around for a bit, sometimes only for a couple hours. I don't really know how to work this thing." I gesture towards my vortex manipulator. "It just sort of drags me around. It's probably not good for my health, but there's worse things out there!"

I smile at my own positivity. Explaining actually makes a lot more sense than thinking about it constantly. I'm kind of starting to get an idea why I show up, but I don't really know how and don't really care. The ride is pretty sweet.

Amy starts to look at lot less skeptical and even puts a half-assed smile on her face. "Okay then." She says to me and then turns to the Doctor. "Sooo, Winston Churchill?" I look at the Doctor in excitement. "Ooooo this is the one with Winston Churchill! I've always wanted to meet him!" The Doctor and I high five in excitement and Amy once again looks at me in confusion.

"How does she know?" The Doctor gives a nonchalant gesture. "I don't know, I've just been kind of going with it myself." He then puts up a hand in front of his mouth and whispers to Amy. "Let's just hope we don't run into Future Anna for a while, she can be a real buzz kill."

Obviously I was meant to hear and I laugh at him. Yeah, I've pretty much gathered that from eleven. But apparently ten is quite fond of Future me so the future should be pretty interesting.

I grab the Doctor and Amy, dragging them towards the door. "C'mon gossip girls! Let's go find us a war!" I really shouldn't be so cheery about this episode but all things considering, I really don't remember the episodes as well anymore. Being here opposed to watching it is just so much different. And things can change so easily by me being here that I don't really like to think of the stuff that happens in detail because then I just too stuck on the idea that things need to stay the same. This is my story now.

The Doctor is the first to peak his head out the TARDIS door, being greeted by a bunch of guns in his face and a big man dressed in a spiffy suit, sucking on a cigar. "Anna, Amy? Winston Churchill." The Doctor introdouces.

We peak our head around the corner and walk out as Winston Churchill looks at the Doctor in astonishment. "Doctor. Is it you?" He asks, amazed. "Oh, Winston, my old friend." The Doctor outstretches his arm to Churchill to shake hands but Churchill beckons his hand, wanting something from the Doctor.

The Doctor points at him and does his cute "Haaaa" laugh and says, "Every time." Amy looks at the pair of them, smiling. "What's he after?" She questions.

"TARDIS key, of course." The Doctor says like him and Churchill have gone over the same thing before.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." I almost snort at that while Amy looks at him surprised. Oh yeah because the world really needs a prime minster in the middle of war to have a time machine that can transport an army. Sounds absolutely brilliant.

The Doctor goes to close the TARDIS door saying, "Ah, doesn't work like that." Churchill looks at the Doctor with playful seriousness. "Must I take it by force?" He asks, threatening. The Doctor follows along and with the same tone says, "I'd like to see you try." The pair look at each other with mock seriousness before Churchill commands his gunmen at ease.

"You rang?" The Doctor asks and we start walking through the shaking hallways.

"I see you've changed your face." Churchill observes. I pipe up, addressing Churchill. "He does that all too often."

Amy starts skipping down the hallway with the right attitude. "Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" The Doctor nods at her as we make our way down the hallway. "Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

I look around in pure astonishment. You read all about this stuff happening in text books but never think for a second about it still going on. When the Doctor goes on about history being in constant flux, it never really makes sense till you're actually living and breathing past tense air. And Winston Churchill! He said such remarkable things about the war that defined it and made so many smart moves that saved Britain.

"You're late, by the way." Churchill acknowledges as a woman dressed in a military uniform approaches Churchill with "requisitions". "Late?" The Doctor asks, not really familiar with the concept despite him never arriving anywhere he wants.

"I rang you a month ago." The Doctor looks at him, confused. "Really?" Realization crosses his features and he puts up his hands in apology. "Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty TARDIS, it's. I'm just running her in."

Distracted by the paper work, Churchill doesn't reply back to the Doctor but notices something wrong with the young military woman. "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Breen looks down and when she looks back up she puts a smile on her face that can almost be passed as genuine. "No, sir. Fine, sir." She reassures.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Churchill says with enthusiasm. Breen does a quick nod and looks more genuine. "Yes, sir." Breen looks at me and Amy with a weird sort of smile that we return, and she walks away.

A military man walks quickly over to us, looking urgent. "Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Churchill nods at him. "We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor?" Churchill asks as he pulls his cane from the Doctors armpit.

"Why?" The Doctor asks, curious to what Churchill wants to show him and why he even called in the first place.

"I have something to show you." Churchill states with a proud look on his face and starts walking up to the roof. The Doctor, Amy and I exchange an excited and curious look and follow the infamous Winston Churchill.

We go into the lift, I mean elevator, think American Anna. Anyways, we go into the elevator, with Churchill billowing smoke in our direction. While the Doctor waves the smoke away, I welcome it into my lungs, reminding me of my Dad and making me feel awfully nostalgic.

Churchill looks at the Doctor like he's trying to figure out how to word something.

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." He states, sounding like he's trying to justify something.

The Doctor looks back at Amy and me, turns to Churchill and asks, "Such as?"

"Follow me." Churchill directs and we do. But I especially do reluctantly; all positivity drained from my system. Daleks are not something I can dig, that's for sure.

As we walk down the hallway to the roof I ask the Doctor that's been on the tip of my tongue since we got here. "Doctor, if this is World War II; aren't you and Rose down there somewhere?" He looks at me, surprised I would even bring it up. Well of course he's surprised, he never talks about his old regeneration.

"Yes, and so are you. Which is why we mustn't interfere, do you understand?" He asks, trying to look in my eyes without the other two noticing our serious conversation but my mind is elsewhere. So I do cross paths with Rose Tyler? I wonder how I handle it. This version of me would probably break into tears the second I see her. But then again, Future Anna doesn't seem at all like me. Maybe I should go pop by for a visit and some questions.

The Doctor stops me momentarily and softly grabs my jaw to look at him in the eyes. "Anna, do you understand?" I nod my head and he must believe my somewhat because he lets go and walks fast and with purpose to catch up with up Amy and the Prime Minister.

I stare off into the distance, plotting my leave but run to catch up when I hear the Doctor yell "Anna" back to me.

I catch up with them on the roof to see it littered with sandbags and sentries.

Amy smiles at my return.

A man in a lab coat is to be seen a level up, holding a pair of powerful looking binoculars. I think I recognize him from the show but like I said before, things are pretty foggy in my scrambled brain.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill gestures up to the man in the lab coat. The Doctor gives him a peace sign but despite it actually being a 'V' for victory, I still like to think of it as a peace sign from the Doctor to someone battling a war. "How do you do?" Bracewell calls down.

Amy, The Doctor and I walk a couple feet to get a good look at the chaos in the sky. An explosion rocks us and The Doctor turns to tell Amy that it's history.

Good thing his attention is on her opposed to me because all he would see is hope on my face. Maybe I should be worried that I'm not freaking out about being in the middle of a war but the truth is I'm just thinking of a way out and how to go talk to myself. I first got think of where they were exactly… And for all I know it was a different month, let alone a day or two.

Our attention is dragged away from the bombs and to Churchill. "Ready Bracewell?" He yells up to him and Bracewell gives him a confirmation. "Aye aye sir." Still looking through binoculars, he gives the order. "On my order, fire!" He yells and energy bolts shoot from behind the sandbags and hit the Nazi targets; shooting to kill.

"What was that?" Amy asks, confused and surprised by the unfitting technology. "That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" The Doctor demands, going up the ladder quickly, the oncoming storm flashing in his eyes.

With the Doctor distracted by the Dalek, I take this as my opportunity to get the hell out and get some answers from Future Anna.

I get that this could become a paradox of sorts and tear a whole through the fabric of reality but quite frankly, I would just like some reassurance from my Future self. And the risk will hopefully be totally worth it.

I turn to Amy, "Tell the Doctor I'll be back in a few." And before she can ask where I'm going; I hit my vortex manipulator hard, and hope it actually works because if it doesn't, I'll be pretty embarrassed.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yeah i know its super short but i just wanted to get a little one in before i go. I'm going away for the weekend but will defiantly be writing so i'll post a hella long one on monday! and hopefully it'll be a little more organized. so yeah, some cool spoilers in this one. enjoy! oh and please please review. i really appreciate them. **

As I land, I realize I don't feel the burn and the breathlessness so much. I figured holding my breath would help that and it really does.

I look around to see the same scenery as before but the day has turned to night. How many days or months did I hop? Probably not much since I'm almost absolutely positive it's the same year; 1941.

I look around to see I'm standing right in front of a gate and turn around, and come face to face with myself.

We look at each other with same expression; deer in headlights. I glance to her, (or my) left and see the ninth Doctor. Ooo, this is the grumpy one.

I stand there as they both look at me with wide surprised eyes; the Doctor is the first to speak up. "But, that's impossible!" He looks between us, confused.

I shrug my shoulders and turn around to sonic the gate open. He needs to go to some Doctor or whatever and I need to have some private time with myself. Oo that sounded a bit weird.

I open the gate and gesture for him to leave. "I need a moment to myself. Go see the Doctor." He looks at the other me with questioning eyes and she just shrugs her shoulders and does a similar gesture. He goes through the gate with the same wide, questioning eyes.

I turn to myself as she speaks. "I fucking knew it! I knew the second we landed I knew you were gonna turn up. I just forgot where."

I smile awkwardly at her and scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, I just kind of needed someone to talk to about this whole business that actually has some answers."

She looks at me with dark eyes, and that's when I notice the difference. My once long hair has been chopped off into a pixie haircut that looks exactly like Anna Hathaway's hair. And my hair isn't the only difference, I look a leaner and the collared black dress Future me is wearing really shows that off.

Let's just say, I not only look older (not to mention tired) but really good. Like damn good. I kind of gape at myself for a while and she just kind of smirks at me.

"Yeah, we get pretty proud of this." I gape more at her confidence. I am not a confident person. I'm a sarcastic asshole but defiantly not confident.

"Yeah but, what the hell happened? Or should I say happens?" I ask, confused by my huge appearance change. Again, she smirks at me. Despite looking confident, I look heavier. Like mentally heavier. And pretty tired. I mean, I look good but I can already tell I'm dressing nicer and portraying myself better to hide the fact I'm actually probably pretty exhausted.

"You know I can't tell you so you're wasting your time here. You should really get back to the Doctor." She advises, with warning eyes. Damn, I put the oncoming storm to shame. I wonder what those eyes have seen. I know the Doctor's timeline isn't the prettiest and if I face half the stuff he does but as a human, I get why I look like hell.

"Yeah but I have so many questions. Like what "thing" happens that makes everyone look at me so differently? And why the hell did I cut my hair? And why I look so tired?" But before I get to my next 'and', she cuts me off with a deep sigh. "You don't always look like this, I'm just particularly tired today."

I roll my eyes at her. "Whatever, my point is; what the hell happens to me?" Again, she sighs deeply. "Alright listen dude, you know there's only so much I can tell you. But, I will tell you this one thing. But only because I remember it, and I really don't want to screw this up as much as it's already screwed."

I remember something. "Wait, shouldn't there be a paradox here?" She shakes her head at me, seemingly almost amused by my lack of knowledge of the whole situation. "Don't worry, you find that out." I nod my head and gesture for her to proceed.

Before she starts, she places a firm hand on my shoulder and looks at me deeply in the eyes. "I know where you're at so I'll make sure I don't ruin it too much." She takes a deep breath and continues. "Travelling with the Doctor is amazing. It really is. You see the most wonderful things and meet the most amazing people. But, something is connecting you to the Doctor and you know what that means. You're going to be with him through the worst of times. The real ugly ones. And that makes travelling a little less wonderful because you figure out why you're here. You already have an idea of why you're here but you never think about it too much for a good reason. Keep it that way. Lock those thoughts away and never return to them because it will make travelling a little less amazing."

I take a while to process what I just heard. So something happens with the late Doctor that makes me like him a lot less. Huh. But that doesn't make sense because he seemed disappointed in Early Anna. Maybe there's different versions of Future Anna. Well obviously because there's a whole future out there for me so there's like millions of different futures.

Okay wow I really need to not overthink this too much.

"Do we learn how to use the vortex manipulator though?" I ask, it being the only question I can think of that's important enough and doesn't have too many spoilers.

She smirks at me again. "Oh yeah, really soon actually. This was the first step." I smile excitingly at the first good news of the day. We just kind of stare at each other for a little longer, amazed that we can actually do this. Then I remember something again.

"Are you and the tenth Doctor… y'know?" She smiles at that. Doesn't smirk, actually smiles. "Yeah, we start too really like it there later on and kind of stick around." She says fondly. See that just proves it's not all bad. Sure, that "thing" probably won't be the best thing but all the other stuff? That stuff seems pretty cool. And look how hot I look!

I smile and salute at her. "Well, it's been an honor Ms. Anna Day. I have a feeling I'll be seeing plenty of you later on." I say to my future self. She salutes me back, lazily.

But before I hit the vortex manipulator, she stops me. "Wait." She takes out a sonic that buzzes a pink light and does something to my vortex manipulator.

When she's all done, the appearance of it changes. Now it doesn't have a really small screen with a bunch of tiny buttons. Instead, it has a big touch screen that sits above one button; that's probably the "go" button.

I smile excitingly at her. "When do I learn to do all this cool stuff?" I ask, curious to when I can start doing this. She smiles at me. "You kind of pick up on some stuff along the way."

I look down at my wrist to see a menu and I tap on the part that says "place, date, and time" opposed to "coordinates". It's like a crudely set up IPod. I type in London, England 1941; not knowing the time.

I smile back at myself before I go, my hand hovering over the big button. "I know you're the one that's supposed to be reassuring because you're from the future; but lemme just say, travelling with the Doctor is amazing no matter what happens. Don't ever forget that we have the power to save lives with the knowledge we have."

She gives me a smile that reaches her eyes and shows off those super cute dimples that hardly ever come out. I take that as an understanding and I hit the go button, a lot more confident than when I arrived.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: SURPRISE. I'm posting the night before. And not just one chapter, two! wow omg insane. yeah it was like 6,000 words so i figured two is better than one. **

**DOCTOR WHO SEASON 8 PREMIERE IS THIS WEEKEND. And since you all are bombarding me with questions about whether or not I'm gonna incorporate Anna into it, I'll put the rumors to rest with an absolutely yes. I'll probably wait awhile for the whole season to come out so i know what i'm up against. But yeah, if ya stick around, this story might either turn out pretty rad, or pretty bad. Either way, it'll be one hell of a trip! **

**ANYWAYS. ENJOY. **

My landing this time around is absolutely impeccable and smooth. I don't understand what the Doctor is going on about this being bad for you. It's small, convenient, and easily accessible.

I land in the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS that was around for Amy and Rory. I actually happen to land directly behind the Eleventh Doctor who hasn't even noticed me yet. I really must be that good at this now.

I observe as he searches for something on the monitor that appears to be a Dalek ship. Oh good, I'm just in time for the part where everything falls to pieces. "Come on." He says searching, although the ship is obviously there. He must be looking for coordinates or something.

"Y'know, it's behind the moon." I say in an obvious tone. He jumps at the sound of my voice and quickly whips his head around to look at me.

I smile awkwardly at him as he gives me an annoyed look. "We don't have time for this!" He says in a huff and goes to grab my wrist; probably to send me away somewhere "safe". But I am not having him going through losing the Daleks again by himself.

I rip my wrist away from him before he can do anything and give him my stubborn-Anna look. "No way, I know more about this than you so if anything, you need me." I place my hands on my hips and cock my head to a side.

We stare at each other for a second and he narrows his eyes at me before throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't even know why I bother arguing!"

I clap my hands and move to run to the door but I instantly stop myself. "TARDIS self-destruct!" He runs ahead of me, holding up a cookie, laughing at me.

He waits for me at the door, and holds out his hand which I take. We look at each other and I honestly can't help myself. I get up on my tippy toes and kiss him on the forehead. Eleven is just so adorable at this time because his eyes haven't quite seen so much chaos and he just looks so young too!

The Doctor doesn't even say anything about it, just smiles at me and walks out the door, wringing his hands like he always does. I follow behind him and hear him say to the Daleks, "How about that cuppa now, then?"

I make sure to close the door behind me and skip up next to the Doctor.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR." One of the army Daleks says in his awful voice. Wow, no really, talk about awful. In my world, I understood that these things were not real and the voices were obviously some trick. But here, the voice is honestly terrifying. It's so mechanical and cold. Completely unfeeling. I almost shudder at the sight of them too. Sure, they were just rolling empty metal on TV. But like the voices, it just becomes too real. They are the perfect picture of hate. The ultimate villain that wasn't created by some guy in '63, they were actually made to kill real people and real worlds.

That, I shudder at.

I tune back into the Dalek conversation going on just in time to see the Doctor hold up a jelly dodger, convincing the Daleks that's it's actually a TARDIS self-destruct button.

"YOU WOULD NOT USE SUCH A DEVICE IN THE PRESENCE OF FEMALE COMPANION." Another Dalek says, making syllables obvious. I really hate that. It reminds me of when girls get into fights and they start clapping their hands for every syllable. I just don't understand why that's even a thing.

The Doctor holds his jelly dodger high, attempting to show them he's not playing around. "Oh Anna Banana? She'll bet her life on anything. Try her." The Dalek begins to roll up towards us but the Doctor hovers his finger on top of the red button, really trying to show off how serious he is. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang bang, Daleks boom!" The Dalek rolls back into its place; in fear. "Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished." As the Doctor says all this, he strolls around a console of sorts and I run my sonic over it, sonicing for capability.

I feel the telepathic connection tell me it's practically empty. This thing must really react accordingly to your mind because I'm a pretty basic human and it really gets me. I don't even have to do that annoying setting thing the tenth Doctor does.

"ONE SHIP SURVIVED." The Dalek states. The Doctor nods his head at the Dalek, already sure of this information. "And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying."

"WE PICKED UP A TRACE. ONE OF THE PROGENITOR DEVICES."

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?"

"IT IS OUR PAST, AND OUR FUTURE."

The funny thing is, the Daleks don't even seem that hostile. They're pretty hostile creatures but this lot seems pretty chill. Probably because they have a killer plan. Spoilers, Anna.

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" The Doctor asks, not liking not knowing their plan.

"IT CONTAINS PURE DALEK DNA. THOUSANDS WERE CREATED. ALL WERE LOST, SAVE ONE."

Yeah, okay because that totally makes sense that even after they were all destroyed they can magically still live on through this one device. That's really unfair not only to the universe, but to the Doctor because I know in my single heart that they will never be destroyed. Even though I didn't pay attention much to the seventh season, I defiantly recall the Daleks still being around. Not cool.

The Doctor taking in all the information and instantly accepting their way of survival asks, "Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

If a Dalek could blink, I'm sure it would now. "IT WAS NECESSARY." The Dalek says but not sounding as threatening as usual.

"But why?" The Doctor asks. But after getting nothing besides silence, he realizes. "I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognize you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognizable as Dalek."

"A SOLUTION WAS DEVISED." The Dalek explains and the Doctor begins pacing across the white room. "Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognize me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you." The Doctor looks over to one of the Daleks to see it putting its plunger on something it probably shouldn't. "No. No, no. What are you doing?" The Doctor demands.

The Doctor holds out the jelly dodger in attempts to come off threatening but the Dalek still continues; ignoring the Doctor.

"WITHDRAW NOW, DOCTOR, OR THE CITY DIES IN FLAMES." One of the Daleks threatens, but the Doctor just waves him off. "Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."

At this point, I obviously haven't proven my usefulness. I knew all this was going to happen and the Doctor doesn't really look like he needs any comforting. Maybe I should just pop in downstairs to see if they need any help.

Silently, I type in what I believe is the building number, and do the usual time, date. It's actually kind of like google maps. But in a more spacey-wacey way.

Without saying bye to the Doctor, I hit the middle button and bop on out of there.

I land in the middle of the room with all the maps, plans, and important stuff. I smile as I see Amy and Winston talking. I stroll on up to them, happy to maybe be put to some use.

"Hello there! What's going on?" I say, smiling. Obviously she's not used to me popping in and out whenever because she just looks at me with wide eyes. "Uh, how did you… what?" She yells, confused.

I wave my hand nonchalantly. "Like I said before, it just sort of drags me around."

Well that's obviously a lie but I really don't feel like explaining that I only really know how to half use it because then I might have to get into my new upgrade and that would require explaining future me and she might tell the Doctor and okay, I need to breathe. I may be over thinking this a tad bit.

Thankfully, Amy seems to accept the answer enough to get on with the problem at hand. "We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Amy turns to tell Churchill.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs." Churchill exclaims, also clearly annoyed by this fact and a bit panicked.

They continue to talk about their lack of weapons for a bit but still fail to mention Bracewell. I don't understand, they should have mentioned him by now. Now they're getting into missiles, but again getting to the wall of not being able to launch them to the sky. Have they forgotten about Bracewell, or what's up?

Oh wait. I'm here. I keep forgetting that. I have to remember that me being here could really seriously alter some stuff and since I'm the only one with knowledge about future events, I might as well be the one to put them to action.

"Wait!" I yell; interrupting their conversation that was bound to go nowhere anyways. "You're forgetting the most important weapon. A gift from the Daleks." I say, hinting towards Bracewell, hoping they'll catch on.

After a moment they look at me in understanding and we quickly head towards where Bracewell is; hopefully not too late.

We walk into the room to see Bracewell looking down at a gun he's holding. His intentions probably not positive.

"Bracewell, put the gun down." Churchill demands, but Bracewell doesn't. "My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." Bracewell says, looking down at his broken mechanical hand.

Amy strolls up to him, not even phased by his decision when she really should be. I mean, I am. Suicide is not an okay thing, even if you are a robot created by the Daleks.

"In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help." Amy says, going up to him and looking down at the gun like she might grab for it.

"But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Bracewell asks, panicked by the whole situation. But good ol' Churchill always says the right thing.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?"

Churchill puts a cigar in his mouth and raises his eyebrows at Bracewell as Amy gives convincing him a shot. "Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do." She says softly as she takes away the gun and sets it down carefully on the table. "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down."

"I am?" Bracewell questions, probably not believing he could be helpful. I almost snort at our likeness. This time I speak up. "You're alien technology! You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because I think you said something about gravity rockets and theoretically being able to shoot them in space with missiles, yeah?"

Oh no, I am beginning to sound British. By the end of the week, they'll probably have me adopting an English accent.

Churchill gives me an annoyed expression. "It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Day. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or." Churchill interrupts in mid-thought, probably rethinking my idea. "Or what?" Amy asks, starting to get excited with the sound of solutions.

"We could send something up there you say?" Churchill asks Bracewell, hope written across his face. Bracewell pulls up some papers for us to look at. "Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Like Anna said, theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space."

Bracewell hands the documents over for Churchill to look at. And at one glance apparently Churchill gets it because he looks at Bracewell, proud. "Bracewell," He starts. "It's time to think big." Churchill throws the documents on the desk and we set out to work.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: YOWZA. tell me what ya think of these chapters pleaaassseee. the few reviews i get are the reason i'm still motivated to keep writing. so yeah, i hope you liked these chapters. you kind of get a peak of how lovesick Early Anna is over the Doctor. Lets be honest though, if any of us were traveling with the Doctor, i'm pretty sure we would take a few opportunity's like Anna did. If anything, she contained herself more than i would have. **

**anywho**

**ENJOY&REVIEW. **

Amy and Churchill go back to the map room, but I hang back with Bracewell, hoping to get a chance to help him here and there.

It doesn't take long to get everything set up with so many soldiers on hand and soon enough the missiles and ships are ready to launch in space at any call.

After that was all done and through, I help Bracewell set up a receiver on the Doctors end to see and hear what's going on. I actually become of help for that bit because I was on the ship, therefore knowing where most stuff is positioned and what we can hack into.

Bracewell and I go into the map room, carrying a larger monitor between the two of us and lift it on top of the table. "At last. Are we ready?" Churchill asks, eager to get started. Bracewell starts fiddling with the receiver as he speaks. "I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions."

The screen goes fuzzy but then clears up to show the Doctor and a white Dalek. I turn up the nozzle on the side to turn it up. We hear the white Dalek say, "WE ARE THE PARADIGM OF A NEW DALEK RACE."

Amy looks at the screen in relief. "It's him. It's the Doctor." She comments, turning to smile at me. I smile and nod at her. "Yeah, I know, I was kind of with him." I do a nervous laugh and scratch the back of my head. She gives me a questioning look and I just kind of shrug my shoulders. We do not have time to talk about this.

We turn back to the screen to hear the white Dalek address all of the new Daleks names. "SCIENTIST, STRATEGIST, DRONE, ETERNAL, AND THE SUPREME." The Doctor nods his head and claps his hands together. "Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme."

I laugh at that. He must have picked up on some stuff from my Future me because that's defiantly something I would say.

"He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up." Amy says with her 'let's go' tone of voice.

The phone rings just at the right time and although we don't hear the other line, we can hear Bracewell. "Yes? Right. Right, thanks." He hangs up the phone and turns to Churchill. "Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

"Splendid!" Churchill exclaims. We all look at the screen and I pull out my sonic to speed up the coordinate's process. I am really not a patient person. "Dalek ship's exact coordinates located." I tell Bracewell and the Prime Minister.

Churchill whips his big body around to face one of the military men. "Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it."

The Captain picks up a phone near him and instantly starts giving orders. "Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble."

We wait a few minutes before getting confirmation that they actually reached space and we hear one of the pilots speak to the Doctor through the screen. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over."

We hear the Doctor say, "Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." We listen as the Daleks go through confusion and Danny Boy calls out to the Doctor again. "Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."

At this point, I would bet so much money that the Doctor is doing a little spin and clapping his hands together like he does when he's either happy, excited, or trying to change the subject.

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." I smile at the sound of that. Sometimes the Doctor really shouldn't be so kind to species. I get that people deserve a second chance, but the Daleks should never get any chances. Ever. And I'm glad the Doctor is beginning to realize this.

We hear the Daleks yell, "EXTERMINATE" at the Doctor as he runs away, back to his blue box.

Everyone in the map room turns to look at the Prime Minister; waiting on instruction. "You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got!"

The Captain yells into the phone, "Broadsword to Danny Boy. Target the dish and stop that signal. Over."

With the open transmission still on, we're able to hear the other side clearly but not vice versa. "Understood, sir. Over." And then he adds. "You can count on us, over."

We smile excitingly at each other, happy to be getting rid of the Dalek ship. "Oh good luck, lads!" One of the military woman exclaims.

We wait a few moments in anticipation for the Dalek ship to be destroyed, but instead hear the sounds of failed orders and one of the ships going down. We look at each other sadly as Danny Boy says, "We've lost Jubilee, sir. Over."

The Captain looks at Churchill. "Beam still active, sir." Once again, everyone turns to the Prime Minister expectantly. "Send them again!" Churchill yells. I nod in agreement with him. Not that anyone cares in the room. I'm just saying I agree with that decision.

We listen to hear more shots fired in space and the sound of a crash. "Flintlock's down sir, and the dish seems to be protected. Over." Everyone in the room hangs there head, hoping for a miracle. But I know my miracle comes in a blue box.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over." We listen closely to try and hear the Doctor respond back to Danny Boy. "The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

A glimmer of hope lights up in everyone's eyes but I know this is not the end. "Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over."

Now addressing the Captain opposed to the Doctor, Danny Boy says, "I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over."

We wait a few more moments, hear some fires and an explosion of sorts. The Captain suddenly yells out, "Direct hit, sir!" Everyone in the room cheers and laughs, happy the lights are back off. Even Amy brings me into a tight hug. I awkwardly pat her back because I don't know how to react to random hugs.

The excitement and cheers go right over the sound of the Doctor and Danny Boy confirming to destroy the ship but I already know that's not going to happen.

The cheering simmers down and they all start looking towards the monitor in confusion to why Danny Boy is coming home without destroying the ship first.

I count in my head, five, four, three, two, and one. The Doctor comes running into the map room and punches Bracewell in the jaw. Hard.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts at the Doctor, looking at him with wide eyes. I instantly crouch down to check on Bracewell.

The Doctor shakes his hand in pain. "Ow! Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell shouts in confusion. He attempts to get up, but I hold him in place, in fear of not knowing exactly how it's activated. "There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." I hold him down with not too much force and the Doctor sonics his chest open to reveal metal casing inside with a circle in the middle. Heh, like Iron Man.

The circle is separated into five segments that are all glowing blue but the Daleks do something that causes one of the segments to turn yellow.

"Well?" Amy asks, still confused by the whole situation. Yeah, I think I'm going to be the only person who has ever traveled with the Doctor who isn't always completely confused.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor says, looking down at it with no recognition.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asks, trying to make sense of it. I shake my head at her, knowing what Bracewell is perfectly. "No, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red." I make a pow motion with my hands to add effect, probably looking like the Doctor.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy says, attempting to help but obviously not. I get what she means but since I know this whole bit, she just isn't that helpful. I love her character to death, but yeah not helping.

"You're not helping." The Doctor says, voicing my thoughts exactly.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Churchill says in amazement. He was a bit quick to accept the man is a machine despite it being only WWII.

The Doctor starts to move his sonic in between his hands nervously. "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain." A plan forming in his head, he points to Bracewell. "Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell says shyly. The Doctor shakes his head at Bracewall. "Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

The first segment turns red as the second one begins to turn yellow as he talks. "My family ran the Post Office." Bracewell begins. "It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." The Doctor starts gesturing his hands for more. "And your parents? Come on, tell me." The Doctor asks in a hurry.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." Bracewell replies, nodding his head in acceptance at his parent's death.

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now." Bracewell shakes his head and shuts his eyes in sadness. Attempting to calm him down, I rub small circles on his temples. I can't even imagine finding out I'm an Android. It would make sense though, the Daleks making me to get close to the Doctor. Wow. Maybe I'm an Android. Anna the Android. Heh. Okay, grow up Anna.

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Bracewell speaks in such pained words, I want nothing more to help him out. Huh, this must be how the Doctor feels all the time about literally everyone.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." As the Doctor attempts to talk him into being human, the red light takes up two more segments.

"It hurts, Doctor. It hurts so much." Bracewell cries, tears starting to form behind his glasses.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being."

We all look down after the Doctors inspiring speech but only to see four segments now completely red and one yellow.

"It's not working. I can't stop it." The Doctor says, defeated.

Amy still hasn't moved from her spot from a couple feet away and that's beginning to make me really nervous because she's the one who has to save him. I wait a few seconds but after nothing, I make a decision. I was the one who spent the most time with him so of course I am the one to do this. Amy probably doesn't know him as well as she should of. Well Anna, you dug your own hole. But instead of just lying in it, it's time to get the hell out of the hole.

"Hey, Edwin." I say, looking down at him with a smile. "Ever liked anyone you know you shouldn't?" I whisper to him, making eye contact with the Doctor who just looks at me in confusion.

"What?" Bracewell says in confusion. I look back down at him, still smiling. "It hurts, doesn't it?" I look back up at the Doctor, now seeing a smile on his face that's urging me to continue. "But kind of a good hurt." I say, a lock of black hair falling. I tuck it behind my ear as Bracewell says, "I really shouldn't talk about her." He says, looking at me shyly.

I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrows at him. "Oooo, there's a her?" I say, genuinely interested. I glance down to see one of the segments has turned blue which only leaves four to go.

"What was her name?" The Doctor asks softly, catching onto what I'm doing now.

"Dorabella." Bracewell says with a far off look in his eyes. Like he's mentally thinking of what she looks like. I know the feeling of not being able to be with the person you want to be with. Especially since I'm always the "Wrong Anna".

"Dorabella?" The Doctor repeats, about to laugh at the name but looks back down at Bracewell, serious. "It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." He tries again, this time genuinely smiling.

"What was she like, Edwin?" I ask, casting a small glare in the Doctors direction to get him to be serious.

Bracewell looks off into the distance again. "Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella."

The way he describes the love of his life almost makes me tear up, making it so I almost miss all the segments turning blue. But it was just so beautiful. I wish someone would describe me like that. But I'm more of an 'eh' type of girl.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor says to Bracewell with a smile on his face. We look at each other and exchange relieved looks.

The Doctor points to Churchill. "You're brilliant!" He turns to Amy with a smile on his face. "You're brilliant!" He looks down at Bracewell. "You're brilliant!" He then looks at me with such a happy smile on his face. "And you," He starts to say but can't find words and just kisses me on the forehead. I laugh at him, relieved he actually values this version of me.

The Doctor starts to run out the door saying, "Got to go stop the Daleks!" But the moment Bracewell calls out to wait, he does and comes back to him. "It's too late." Bracewell tells the Doctor, beginning to sit up. "Gone. They've gone." He tells the Doctor.

The Doctor begins to pace, shaking his head. "No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." He literally shouts. I haven't seen the Doctor get this mad yet and it's well, surreal.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Bracewell says relieved for the release of his mind. I didn't even know they were in it to begin with.

The Doctor just kind of sits there for a second, staring into nothing. Probably unimaginably pissed that they got away. Well Anna, this is why you're here.

Amy beats me to it though. Snapping him out of his trance by saying, "its okay Doctor, you did it. You stopped the bomb." She smiles at him, in hopes of cheering him up, but only sees the oncoming storm. "Doctor?"

I go up to the Doctor and put my hand in his. He looks down, disappointed in himself. "I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

I rub circles on his palm, attempting to calm him down. With my other hand, I grab his chin to look at me. "But you saved the Earth, Doctor. Not to be shabby is it?" I say, attempting to make him smile. I know I took this from Amy but honestly, it's nice being the one capable of calming the Doctor down. I want to be on the good side of this new regeneration.

He smiles at me and looks around at everyone else. "No, it's not too shabby." He says, letting go of my hand to clap his hands together.

I smile at him, as does everyone else. "It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Churchill tells the Doctor, taking out a cigar out of his coat pocket. The Doctor declines but I quickly snatch it out of his hands and put it in my pocket. The Doctor looks at me, but I just wink and laugh.

We're not quick to run off, we wait around, talk to people, make sure everything's okay. Or at least that's what Amy and I do. The Doctor takes off, removing all the alien tech or whatever.

Amy and I go into the map room where we see Churchill. Amy approaches him. "So, what now, then?" She asks the Prime Minster in the year 1941. Still can't wrap my head around that.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Churchill says. A young military woman comes up to him handing him over some stuff. "Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it."

I look over to see that young woman crying, Breen, I think her name was. "Is she okay?" I ask, concerned, despite not knowing her. "What?" Churchill asks nonchalantly, not really giving the girl a proper look.

"She looks very upset." Amy observes, probably concerned about her as well. Oh, us human girls. Always concerned about the people.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel." I look at her sadly. I can't even imagine what the poor girl is going through. "Where's the Doctor?" Churchill asks, looking around for him.

At that moment, the Doctor walks into the map room. "Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." He makes his way up to us and Churchill protests the Doctors actions. "Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours."

The Doctor grabs a cup of tea of the table and sips on it. "Exactly." He says.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Churchill asks, his double chin flapping as he moves his head around. The Doctor shakes his head at him. "Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

All I can do is look at the Doctor when he speaks. I know I've said this before, but he just looks so young. So innocent and uncorrupt. What he just said to Churchill really applies to him too. He has some real dark days in front of him. Ones I can only vaguely remember. But I remember enough to know that he has to go through a lot of bad before things get good. He's the Doctor though; and the Doctor can do anything.

Churchill interrupts my thoughts with his aggressive but friendly tone. "Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you." The Doctor shakes his head at Churchill with a small smile on his face. "The world doesn't need me." The Doctor says.

"No?" Churchill asks him in astonishment. Probably just because he saw this man do the impossible.

"The worlds got Winston Spencer Churchill." The Doctor says, gesturing towards Churchill. I smile at that man's capability to be this modest and amazing. The Doctor holds up a V for Victory sign and Churchill laughs at him.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, as always." Churchill says, putting down the documents in his hand. "Too right." The Doctor responds and the two men go in for an embrace.

Amy and I smile at their sweet goodbye. But I know Amy saw Churchill steal the TARDIS key, but I don't say anything about it.

Churchill lets go of the Doctor and turns to Amy and I. "Miss Pond, Miss Day, it's been a pleasure." I smile at him and Amy puts her hands on her head, disbelieving. "It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Amy says, smiling at him. "I'm sure it has." Says good ol' modest Churchill. Amy kisses the Prime Minister on the cheek.

"You're a really, truly, inspiring individual. I know you'll lead this country to victory." He looks at me shyly, hopefully impressed by my words of encouragement. I quickly shake his hand and he finally walks away, but not before Amy acknowledges that he stole the TARDIS key.

"Oi, Churchill." Amy gestures him foreword for the key. "TARDIS key. The one you took from the Doctor." The Doctor almost spits out his tea in surprise and pats himself down for it.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me." Churchill laughs, gives the key to Amy and lights a cigar. Light a cigar. You're gonna go farrrrr. You're gonna fly high, you're never gonna die. Oh wait, that's Pink Floyd lyrics. Focus, Anna.

The Doctor smiles fondly at Amy, probably thinking of happy he is that she did wait for him.

Churchill puts a fist to the Doctor. "K B O." Which I assume means, "Keep Buggering On." Although I'm not too sure about that saying though. "Buggering" isn't exactly a catchy word. The Doctor puts out his hand for the TARDIS key and Amy reluctantly gives it back.

The Doctor lazily puts his arm around me and we walk towards Bracewall, just in time for my arm to start burning. I look down at it confused. "Doctor, I fixed this. Well, not this version of me, but Future me fixed this. So how can it be burning?" He stops dead in tracks and looks at me. "What did you say? You saw Future Anna? Anna Louise Day, I told you specifically-", but he never finishes because the next thing I know, I'm gasping for breath and burning to the next unknown adventure.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do love feedback! Here's the next adventure and it involves River Song! yay, i love her. this adventure is honestly a filler for some much needed information and then the plot really thickens. tbh, i'm very excited to see how this story pans out cause i got some kick ass plans. **

**ENJOY&REVIEW**

I land on all fours on some dirt and gravel. My knees instantly get scratched which causes my tights to rip. Man, I really hope I land somewhere calm in the Doctors timeline. I need a good change of clothes before the next adventure.

I hop up and look around for the Doctor. At this point, the vortex manipulator has made itself very clear that it only likes to stick around with the Doctor. Which has made me very annoyed because don't get me wrong, I love sticking with the Doctor, but it would pretty nice for some down time too.

I look around to see I landed in some sort of military camp, and judging by the technology, it's somewhere in the future.

I walk around a bit, nobody really questioning the random girl who popped out of nowhere, until I find the Doctor.

I walk up to him and Amy just in time to hear him say, "Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today."

"You're always Mister Grump Face." I say smiling. He spins around and gives me one of those amazing Doctor smiles that makes you feel like the most important person in the universe. He hugs me and spins me around. I laugh as he does but he abruptly puts me down and gives me a stern look.

"As I was saying, you cannot just go looking for a Future version of you! If Amy went and did that, she would rip a whole through the fabric of reality!" His face went from greeting me with happiness to pointing his finger at me like some child.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Well, I'm not Amy now, am I? Something's keeping paradoxes from happening so is there any real danger?" Before he can answer my question I put up a hand. "Yeah, okay there's the danger of spoilers but in my defense, I do follow the rules. Mostly." He puts a finger in the air like he's about to say something but before he can River Song calls for him from inside some big metal thing.

River Song called him! River Song! I absolutely love her. She's so wonderfully controlling of the Doctor and will never hesitate to put him in his place which makes her awesome in my book.

I move to go see River Song but the Doctor stops me by softly grabbing my arm. He motions for Amy to go on without us. She gives the Doctor questioning eyes but he gives her a look that says it all.

She walks away and the Doctor looks at me square in the eyes. "Anna, you mustn't do that again. Okay?" He looks at me like I'm some sort of child that got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. I mutter an "okay" and move to walk away but he brings me back to him.

"Why did you do that anyways?" He asks, searching my eyes for why. I shrug my shoulders at him. "Nobody else would give me answers." I say, in the most annoyed voice I could muster up.

His eyes soften a bit and he lets go. "Oh Anna Banana, you know all you have to do is ask?" I roll my eyes at him. He can't be serious. "Really? You were about to tell me why this thing is malfunctioning? Because the last time I checked, you have no idea why either."

I walk away in a huff, leaving him to think about why he's such a dick. It's not that I'm super mad about the malfunctioning part, it's just the mere fact he has the nerve to not only to tell me what to do, but make me feel bad for doing what I needed to do. Technically, meeting myself was a fixed point because I remember it later on so I know what to say. So, theoretically, I did exactly what I was supposed to do.

And not to mention the fact that his regenerations haven't been exactly welcoming to this version of me. Running around is fun and all, but some thankfulness wouldn't go unnoticed.

I walk into the metal container and stand next to Amy, crossing my arms. River looks over to me nonchalantly, but then looks at me again and breaks into a huge grin. "Anna!" She says, going to hug me. I awkwardly pat her back as she takes me in a tight embrace.

Okay, so apparently I'm good friends with the Doctor's wife. "Yooo, what's up?" I say, awkwardly smiling. She looks at me up and down. "You're not my Anna. You must be Early Anna." I cross my arms again and look at her irritated. Next person who calls me Early Anna is getting punched.

The Doctor takes this moment to walk through the door. "Yeah, don't call her that. She's a bit mad at the moment." Does he think this is a game? I blow a piece of hair out of my face and glare at him.

He ignores my glare and walks up to the monitor that currently has the Weeping Angel playing in a loop. River Song looks at me in for a few more seconds but moves on to the problem at hand.

"What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. Its four seconds. I've put it on loop." River tells the Doctor, the pair of them going up to analyze the screen, Amy trailing behind them.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor states, confirming their suspicions.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Father Octavian says to the Doctor. The Doctor nods his head, still looking at the screen.

"Once, with Anna on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." He says, completely unaware of the spoiler he just gave. I'm not going to say anything to him because I'm mad and would rather not speak to someone who treats his friends like children. I stick my nose in the air and cross my arms tighter.

"But it's just a statue." Amy states, narrowing her eyes.

River Song nods her head at Amy. "It's a statue when you see it." Ah, yes. The Weeping Angels episode. The first time the Doctor has seen River Song since his tenth incarnation. To be completely honest, I remember almost nothing about this episode. That's what travelling with the Doctor does to you; makes you forget all the unimportant bits of life and shows you the amazing. Although I haven't gotten my own trip yet... Not to self: Make the Doctor take me on an amazing trip that I haven't already seen.

"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asks River; the Angel bit has defiantly caught his attention and his interest.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River Song explains, unthreatened by the unmoving statue.

I snort at her. "There's a difference between dormant and patient." I say in a 'duh' voice. If there's one thing I know about the Weeping Angels, it's that you should never feel unthreatened by them. Because the moment you turn your back, they've already got you.

Amy turns to me with questioning eyes. "What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" She asks, still not fully understanding the concept. I don't blame her. I wouldn't believe it either if it was my universe. But, this isn't my universe.

I open my mouth to answer her but River beats me to it. "The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River says, the uncertainty of its capability still evident in her voice.

The Doctor shakes his head at River and leans against a wall. "No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature", he interrupts himself by ripping off something from the wall, and we all just kind of roll our eyes at him as he continues, "the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism."

"What, being a stone?" Amy asks, the Scottish emphasized in her 'that's ridiculous' tone. The Doctor looks deeply into the monitor where the Angel is covering her hands. "Being a stone until you turn your back." He says, the danger of the Angels clear in his voice.

I follow the Doctor, Father Octavian and River Song out of the metal container and attempt to keep up with the Doctors fast words.

"The hyper drive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." The Doctor says quickly, walking fast up ahead of everyone.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asks, hopeful the things can be rid of. The Doctor stops and looks up at the temple. "Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" The Doctor asks as I just kind of stand there useless.

Well, Anna, you knew this was coming. I almost laugh at my own thoughts. Yeah, I did but I didn't think it would suck this much. I knew I would have to meet River Song and I wouldn't be 'Anna Banana' anymore. I would just be 'Early Anna'. Ugh, what a stupid title anyways.

"The Aplans." River responds, like the most obvious thing in the world. "Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago."

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian says and the Doctor looks at him in surprise. I do too. We really do branch out everywhere. I hope other species like us though.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." The Doctor says in a proud tone, like he's happy to be saving mankind forever.

Well, I think this is my cue. Obviously they've got everything handled here, maybe I'll just go give good ol' David Tennant a visit and see what he's up to. Maybe he'll appreciate my value.

I open the flap of my vortex manipulator and reveals the big touch screen. I start to press random buttons, in hopes of it meaning something. I shrug my shoulders and turn to River. "Tell the Doctor he's a dick." I give her a sarcastic smile and press the 'go' button, happy to be out of that awkward situation.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: i'll post again later today sooooo yeah. sorry for the length but there's some gued spoilers!**

**ENJOY&REVIEW**

My landing is pretty smooth, considering it was actually voluntary. Holding my breath really does help.

But unfortunately, I land right between Amy and River. "…As it sounds." River finishes, looking at me in surprise.

Amy looks at me annoyed. "Anna, you've got to stop doing that because then I just get stuck with bowtie." She jerks her thumb in his direction and he doesn't even glance at her.

I smile sheepishly at them. Okay, so getting out the awkward situation obviously only made it more awkward. Or maybe I just overthinking the awkwardness and it's actually not awkward at all. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it like I always do.

River smiles at me and turns back to Amy. "Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River says, putting a shot into her arm as Amy lets out an "ow". River injects the shot for a few seconds and then rubs Amy's arm. "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabilizer. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

River then turns to me with a new needle. "Give me your arm, Anna." I shake my head. "Nu-uh. I don't do needles." I say, crossing my arms. River holds out her hand for my arm. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want radiation that can burn through your skin?" I stick my tongue out at her. "No, so I'll just leave."

I move to open the flap of my vortex manipulator but Amy closes it again. "No way, Anna. You're sticking with me through this one." I roll my eyes. It's not like I'm actually needed so why don't they just let me leave? Whatever. I'm not arguing with a Scottish ginger.

I hold out my arm for River to inject. I close my eyes and look away as I feel a little prick in my arm. Ew. It's not the act of the needle itself, it's the fact that the needle is putting something into my system that I don't really know about. Like I don't know what was in those TB tests at school. For all anyone knows, it was a mild dose of heroin. Well, obviously it wasn't, but still. Sketchy stuff.

After the shots are over with, Amy turns to look at River. "So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asks, prying for any information on him. I don't ask about me because honestly, I've seen future me and that's enough information I need at the moment.

River looks at her nonchalantly. "The Doctor? Well, the Doctor's the Doctor." I laugh at that. Oh, what insightful information.

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy says sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." River calls over to the Doctor, who is still in the exact position he was when I looked over at him last. "Sorry, what?" He says, looking down at some screen, pretending to be busy.

"Talking about you." I say, clarifying but instantly put my hand over my mouth. Shit, I wasn't supposed to even look at him.

He doesn't even notice I'm talking to him again. "I wasn't listening. I'm busy." He says, still intently looking down at the screen.

"Other way up." River says, smiling at his lack of eavesdropping skills. The Doctor turns his screen the other way and looks at it clearer now. "Yeah." He says, like he knew it the whole time.

"You're so his wife." Amy says to River and my stomach does a mini nervous flip. I start to sing "Stairway to Heaven" under my breath for some encouragement.

"Oh Amy, Amy, Amy. This is the Doctor we're talking about. Do you really think anything would ever work out with Anna around?"

I stop my singing and look at her with wide eyes and instantly cover my ears. I continue my singing but only louder this time. "IF THERE'S A BUSTLE, IN YOU'RE HEDGEROW DON'T BE ALARMED NOW IT'S JUST A SPRING CLEAN FOR THE MAY QUEEN"

River rolls her eyes at me while the Doctor and Amy look at me like I'm insane. River takes my hands from my ears and holds onto them, causing me to stop singing. She looks at me square in the eyes and drags me away from Amy to speak alone.

"Have you gotten your journal yet?" I nod my head at her. Still not wanting to speak in fear of freaking out. She just basically said the Doctor and her are not romantic. She can't tell me stuff like that. She probably doesn't have any idea how scared that makes me. Now the expectations for me are set at an all-time high. I get in the way of them. Which means the Doctor and I do have something which means I'm going to have to live up to him and be amazing and I can't do that because I'm only an Earth girl stuck in the wrong universe.

I think at this point I have started hyperventilating because River is trying to get me to breathe with her. "Okay, I take that as a no then." She says, still trying to get me to breathe.

I quickly shake my head at her and she raises her eyebrows. "Okay, so you do have it then?" I nod my head, but then shake it again. "Not with you?" She asks and I nod in my head in confirmation.

She tssks at me. "Carry it around everywhere you go. Ask the TARDIS to give you bigger pockets or something because that journal will become your lifeline." I nod my head at her in agreement. It's not that I didn't think it wasn't important or anything, I just forgot.

I open my mouth to ask her a billion questions at once but gun shots are fired somewhere in the tunnels and all four of us are instantly running towards it.

The gun shot turns out to be a scared young cleric who thought the statue moved. Something about these statues is important to the storyline but for the life of me, I can't remember any real important details about the episode.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." The young cleric apologizes and I can understand why he shot up the statue. The things are absolutely terrifying. We're looking for an Angel statue in the middle of statues with faces which is pretty freaky.

Father Octavian gives the young cleric a stern look. "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Father Octavian asks him, rhetorically. The young cleric looks down at the ground, embarrassed. "No, sir."

Father Octavian looks at him, an annoyed expression and tone of voice is clearly evident. "No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor."

Oooo that was a bit rude. It's not like being scared is that bad, honestly it's been doing one hell of a job keeping me on my toes. Fear of the unknown days ahead.

"What's your name?" I ask, softly smile at the young man. He looks so innocent and sweet. He doesn't deserve to be talked to like that.

"Bob, ma'am." He responds. I smile brightly at him. My Dad was named Robert, but went by Bob, and so was my Grandpa's. I love the normality of it.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love the name Bob." I compliment Bob, smiling at the memories I have of my Dad. I've been avoiding thinking about my parents because I keep half thinking I'm going to wake up anyways.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names." Father Octavian explains. "They're given to us in the service of the Church."

I nod my head at them, and walk over to where they're standing. Still smiling at the thought of the name Bob.

"Sacred Bob. I like that." I say, smiling at the both of them. "More like Scared Bob now, yeah?" I ask rhetorically, giving him a reassuring smile that being scared is okay.

"Yes, ma'am." He says, looking at Father Octavian. I give him another warm, reassuring smile. "Good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron." I look at Father Octavian with a stern, annoyed look. I don't like bullies. "Carry on." I say, flicking my hair for dramatic effect and walking back to Amy's side. I only look at the Doctor briefly enough to see the look of fondness on his face and I almost melt. That's all I ask for. Not some grand gesture of appreciation, just a little positive acknowledgment means the world to me.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes." Father Octavian says to the four of us and then turns to Bob. "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

Bob nods his head and we head into the maze, the Doctor grabbing my hand along the way.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: ugh okay, hopefully this works. something screwed up along the way of submitting this or something sooooooooooo yeeeyeyeyeyeye. **

**ENJOY&REVIEW**

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy questions, looking up at the gigantic building as we walk through the maze.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River says in awe about the high ceiling room and all the statues in it.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor says, looking around the temple but still holding onto my hand. We haven't said a whole to each other but I actually prefer it that way. Because if he does say something about us fighting, I'll probably just end up getting more annoyed.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asks, clarifying. The Doctor shakes his head, still looking for something in the temple. "No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on." River says, going to grab the book. Something in the room changes though. Or at least for me. There's something really important I need to remember about this that can really help them, I think. But I just can't remember at all. I think I feel scared about it though. Like I need to run away from it. Maybe if I focus more on not focusing on anything, it'll come to me. Yeah cause that makes sense.

"Read it to me." The Doctor states, still not looking at anyone. River opens the book and flips to a page. "What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels."

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy asks, sounding like one of those kids from that one movie. I'm glad she said something though so I didn't seem weak because I am exhausted from this hike. I really should get into shape before I start travelling with the Doctor all the time.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River says, and I almost voice my relief. At this point, the Doctor has let go of my hand and has gone ahead of me because my lungs are burning up. I'm not a hiker, jogger, or a runner. I mean, it would be awesome if I was in shape, but that would require a lot of time and effort. Plus, I've never really needed to because I naturally have a skinny, filled out body. I don't know how. I don't do anything. But, I am thankful for it.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." The Doctor says, pointing his flashlight to me and Amy. I smile and nod my head at him, trying to cover up my heavy breathing.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asks, confused about how we could go see them.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." The Doctor says maybe a bit more cheerful than he should be.

River walks alongside the Doctor, urgency clear in her voice. "Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River says as the Doctor casts his flashlight on one of the statues.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." The Doctor says, turning to Father Octavian awkwardly.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Father Octavian states, leading the way there. But I'm still bothered by this whole wrongness.

"Uh, Doctor. There is defiantly something wrong." I say, probably the fear evident in my voice. I'm really not liking how all these statues are looking at me.

The Doctor falls behind everyone else and points the flashlight in my face. "You feel it too?" Before I can answer, he answers for me. "Well of course you can, you're Anna Day. You know my future but don't ever give spoilers, even when you're living it."

I blink at him. Yeah, sounds like me. I don't want to give him spoilers but this is very very important and I think I get it now. "Doctor. This is a temple for the Aplans, right?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him in hopes he'll catch on.

He looks at me for a second in confusion but soon it turns into understanding. He looks at me for a few more seconds, in fear of the big mistake and then takes off running towards the group. I trail behind him, hardly able to catch my breath.

We get to the group and Amy asks instantly what's wrong. I shine my flashlight to the statue, in hopes of them catching on. "Oh." The Doctor and River say, looking at the statue terrified.

River, the Doctor and I all make eye contact. "Exactly." The Doctor says, knowing that River and I understand. "How could we have not noticed that?" River whispers angrily. This room is really not safe.

The Doctor scans the room with his flashlight, keeping an eye on the statues. "Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick."

"What's wrong, sir?" Father Octavian asks the Doctor, confused. These people need to get out because they're about to be in real danger. "Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are." I say as people begin to move. I don't know how the Angels see or whatever and maybe if we don't attract attention to ourselves…

"Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." The Doctor apologizes.

"What danger?" Father Octavian asks with his game face on. River turns to him. "The Aplans."

"The Aplans?" He asks, not fully understanding what she means. River looks straight at a statue. Not blinking. "They've got two heads." She says, fear clear in her voice.

"Yes, I get that. So?" Father Octavian asks, really not catching onto what we're all hinting at.

"So why don't the statues?" I ask, already knowing the answer. The Doctor springs into action after seeing the realization on everyone's face. "Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak."

We all move under an alcove, away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." The Doctor says, still looking at the same statue.

"Sir?" One of the men questions, not liking that idea.

"Just do it." The Doctor demands softly, and everyone does so. "Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask the Doctor, really unsure of this plan of his. The Angels could kill us with this sort of advantage.

"No." The Doctor says and I would laughed at any other time, but now is defiantly not the time to be laughing. He turns off his flashlight for about one second and then turns it back on, only to reveal the statue has moved.

"Oh my god. They've moved!" Amy exclaims, looking at the slightly moved statues. Oh right, low energy or whatever. I don't care how they're weak, all I care about is getting these people out. Especially Amy. I know time can be rewritten and because I know how things should be, I need to be the one to make sure everything goes right.

The Doctor runs down a passage and shines a light through it, only to reveal some statues trying to make their way towards us.

"They're Angels, all of them." The Doctor states and my breath quickens at that. I hate the Weeping Angels. More than the Daleks. Probably because the Daleks are always going to be an enemy and they actually interact and have some character. I mean, they're still scary as hell. But the Weeping Angels absolutely terrify me. They're freaking statues that can kill you when you're looking away! I swear if one goes after me, I'm probably going to have to use my vortex manipulator.

"But they can't be." River objects, not believing that they're in a temple full of Angels. I can't believe it either.

"Clerics, keep watching them." The Doctor orders, moving past the Angel that's trying to crawl towards us.

I follow closely behind and nearly run into him as he abruptly stops to shine the light on a couple more Angels. "Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us."

We head back to where the clerics are to regroup and figure out what to do.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River says, sounding very sure but of course the Angels didn't come from the ship, there's way too many for them to discreetly be onboard.

"Could they have been here already?" I ask the Doctor, already sure about the answer. The Doctor ignores my question though and turns to Octavian.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asks, still cautiously looking around the temple with his flashlight. River shakes her head at him. "Nobody knows."

"We know." The Doctor says gravely.

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian observes. "And they're not fast." Amy adds. "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Wow, I can see why the Doctor travels with Amy. She really is the whole package.

The Doctor moves in close to an Angel, pointing his flashlight. "Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image?" Amy pieces together, catching onto the idea now. The Doctor nods his head at her. "And their image is their power. Power. Power!" The Doctor exclaims, hoping up and beginning to pace.

"Doctor?" I question, wanting to know what he knows. "Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up."

Okay, I don't remember this part. "We need to get out of here. Like, now." I say, attempting to get them all motivated to get the hell out of an awakening army.

Father Octavian walks a little ways to talk to the others on his walkie talkie. A walkie talke? Really? They still use those. I guess they have been using them already for a while now so it can't be THAT far in the future.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Nobody answers at first but then a voice is heard over the other line. "It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active."

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob says on the other line and the Doctor yanks the radio from Father Octavian hands.

"Bob, Anna's Sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor." Father Octavian tries to get the walkie talkie back but the Doctors voice just goes right over his. "Where are you now?" The Doctor asks, curious. I think I already know why he's curious…

"I'm talking to my" Octavian starts but is cut off by the Doctor's voice and finger in his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up."

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob says on the other side, sounding a lot different than the other Bob I talked to.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Anna told you, didn't she? She's a brilliant one. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" The Doctor asks, all in one breath, seemingly in a hurry to get some information.

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob says, completely unfazed by that fact. River and I exchange grim looks as the Doctor goes on. "That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." The Doctor starts, but before he can get anywhere with that idea, Father Octavian snatches back the walkie talkie.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Father Octavian says hopeful, and the Doctor once again snatches the walkie talkie back.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive." The Doctor says to Octavian like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of is. I look at the Doctor and raise my eyebrows at him about how easy that was for Bob. I really hope we're on the same wavelength because he only looks at me for a second.

"Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" The Doctor asks skeptically. "I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Bob states in the same casual, unfazed tone he's been using. That was the first hint for me.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" The Doctor asks, but probably knowing the answer to it.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

Okay, I'm sorry but this sort of thing does not happen to me. It's one thing to see someone already dead and not know them; but it's a whole other thing to actually know someone who had died. Killed, in fact. This was a really nice, young, innocent guy too. That makes me want to starve these Angels to death.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor points out, his voice sounding grave.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob says, still unfazed.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us" The Doctor starts. "It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." Sacred Bob finishes and I look at the Doctor, eyes wide and scared.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." Octavian demands, everyone filing out but I stay back with Amy and the Doctor.

"Doctor." Amy starts but the Doctor interrupts her with a lot of hand gestures. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go." Amy takes off but I stay behind with him.

The Doctor doesn't see my reluctance to go without him and turns to Father Octavian. "Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." The Doctor says sympathetically as Octavian nods his head. "I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families."

Father Octavian walks away, leaving the Doctor to feel the guilt. By him walking away though, leaves me clear in the Doctors sight. He doesn't say anything though, just looks at me and brings the walkie talkie up to his lips. "Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." Angel Bob informs. "Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor says, grabbing my hand and running out of the tunnel and onto the bridge. "I don't know why I bring you places when you insist on following me." He says sternly, but gives me one of his cute boyish smiles that proves he's only having a laugh. I wink at him. "I follow because I care."

We keep running and almost run right past Amy, the Doctor saying along the way, "Don't wait for me. Go, run." And right as we make it to the next entrance, Amy's words stop us.

"I can't." She states, looking intensely mad. "No really, I can't." The Doctor and I go up to her. "Why not?" I ask, not understanding what's holding her here. We really need to get going before they catch up.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." We look down to see her hand is actually, real stone. Oh shit, the Angel. And I left her! Anna, get your shit together next time you think of leaving you friends.

The Doctor shines a light in the Scottish stones eye. "You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" Amy just kind of glares at him as I bend down to look at her hand. I touch it and find it really is stone.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy defends. The Doctor looks at her deep in the eyes to try and convince her. "Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." Amy shakes her head at the Doctor. "It is. Look at it." She demands, annoyed.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." The Doctor says quickly, as the flashlight begins to flicker. Amy shakes her head, again annoyed at the Doctor. "I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

The flashlights flicker again and we all look down at it, knowing what flickering means. "The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." The Doctor demands softly. Okay, well, this is taking longer than I'm comfortable for.

I run down the way we came only for my flashlight to flicker and a couple of statues moving towards me. Well, not moving. Because they can't move technically. Oh, I know what I mean.

I run back to the Doctor and Amy just in time for the Doctor to say that they'll kill the lights. Oh great, Angels in darkness. Absolutely terrific. I open my mouth to yell at them to hurry up but Amy speaks instead. "You've got to go. Take Anna out of here. You've got all that stuff with Anna and River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here."

Okay, this is taking long enough. I go to stand in front of Amy. "Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that. Just move your hand!" I demand but just as the words come out of my mouth; one of the statues move closer to it and we all stare, unblinking.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." The Doctor says to me and Amy. I nod my head and continue to stare at it with Amy, backing up away from it. "Run!" She yells at the Doctor and I but we just stay in our place.

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." The Doctor says, and I can't help but smile at the sweetness of that.

"Yeah and if you're gone, then I'm stuck with bowtie over here." I say, referring to our conversation earlier and jerking my thumb at him, like she did. I think I see a hint of a smile behind her panic.

"I don't need you two to die for me. Do I look that clingy?" She says aggressively annoyed.

"You can move your hand." The Doctor states, sure of this plan of his that doesn't seem to be panning out. Even though Amy's looking at the statue, it's pretty obvious that she's annoyed. "It's stone." Amy insists.

The Doctor shakes his head at her as I form a Plan B. "It's not stone." The Doctor insists right back at her.

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you two. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy says as the two of them still stare at the statue.

Okay, this is not moving along as fast as I would of hoped. I quickly think of what the Doctor would have done. Or has. I've seen this episode! I know what happens, mostly.

"Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." The Doctor says, making it sound like this is a goodbye. Oh hell no. She is not going anywhere. I move around the Doctor so I can get a better angle as Amy says, "it's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."

Just as she says that, I bend down and bite, hard. But luckily I bite into flesh, not stone.

Amy lets out a loud "ow!" and looks at me like I'm absolutely crazy. "You see? Not stone, now run!" I yell and grab the Doctors hand to start running but Amy is just standing there, looking at me. "You bit me!" She exclaims and I just roll my eyes. "Yeah, I bit you and now you're alive! You're welcome, now run."

Amy just stands there, looking at her hand so the Doctor moves her behind us, shining the flashlight at the statues. "Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand." She exclaims again and I roll my eyes, again. "Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?"

We start to move backwards but not fast enough for me to not feel completely uncomfortable and freaked out by those things.

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" She asks, still looking at her hand. Okay, moving statues are chasing us and she's worried about teeth marks. "Yeah. Alive. Let's go!" I yell and we take off running, away from the Weeping Angels.

We enter the tunnel just in time to hear Octavian tell his men to expect incoming.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor states, looking around the cave with his flashlight. Not torch. Flashlight.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian clarifies. The Doctor nods his head in agreement. "Which means we can't stay here."

"Two more incoming!" Octavian shouts, shining a light in that direction. River walks up to the Doctor, urgency written all over her face. "Any suggestions?" She asks, hoping he had some sort of plan, despite his track record.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Mr. Positive Plan announces to everyone. Positive Plan is Octavian. Because he's not being positive; nor does he have a plan. Ha. Good one, Anna.

The Doctor closes his eyes, listening to everything as River speaks. "There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

The Doctor opens his eyes all dramatically that makes him look like he's got a plan. I didn't really question him to begin with. Sure he doesn't do well with plans but he's a professional at winging it.

"There's always a way out." He stands there for a second, thinking as I move my flashlight across the cave to only reveal more and more statues. Those things make me so scared I'm actually physically shaking.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor states lightly, looking around.

"Doctor?" A voice says from within the Doctors pocket. "Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" The Doctor takes out the walkie talkie. "Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor asks.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." Angel Bob says apologetically. Why the hell would he apologize? Oh that's right, because he's a conscious that's being forced to speak for the Angels. That's awful.

"Why are you telling me all this?" The Doctor asks, not understanding, like me. "There's something the Angels are very keen you and your friend should know before the end." Angel Bob says, still with the same unfazed monotone, young voice. "Which is?" The Doctor asks, curious what's so important and which friend.

"I died in fear." The voice on the other side says and I nearly freeze. No, actually, I do freeze. The Doctor looks over at me and speaks into the walkie talkie. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asks, confused.

"You and your friend told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. She made me trust you, and when it mattered, both of you let me down."

I nearly throw up. My head is spinning and I feel this awful swell of guilt in my stomach that won't come out unless I throw up.

The Doctor and I make eye contact and his eyes harden at the Angels words. Now I know how he always feels. And it's not a feeling I would like to share alone for centuries.

Behind me, I hear River tell Amy that they're trying to make the Doctor angry. Angry? At them? What an awful tactic. This feeling just makes me want to curl up in a ball and die. But then again, I'm not exactly accustomed to this feeling like the Doctor is so maybe it will make him angry.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Bob apologizes, but doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor says as he kisses me on my forehead. I don't react because I haven't reacted since Angel Bob just basically said I was responsible for an innocent man's death.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Angel Bob says and the Doctor walks away from me and starts pacing around, looking up for a way out.

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." The Doctor states, spinning around, still looking up at the crashed ship, a plan probably already formed in his head.

But my thoughts are far from the Doctors. The only thoughts I can produce in my head are ones of home. I just want to go home. I shouldn't be here. I defiantly do not belong here with these brilliant people who know exactly what to do and can always figure stuff out and move on.

I can't do that. I can't just move on from this. I'm a weak human. I thought I was strong and could take this world but there's so much death. I need to go home.

The Doctor interrupts my thoughts by looking at me with intense eyes. "Trust me?" He asks and I just blink at him. I vaguely nod my head at him, not wanting to tell him the truth because everyone else is looking at me.

I also vaguely hear the Doctor take the gun from the Bishop and say to jump at his signal. I do everything that's asked of me but only with the sole intention of going back home when this is all over because quite frankly, I don't think I can't take the world of the Doctor anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: yeah yeah the ending sucks i know. i just couldn't find a good transition moment so just settled for whatever. BUT this chapter is really cool (not to brag) and i really couldnt help putting in a couple cute moments between the Doctor and Anna. I just think they're personalities clash well. ANYWAYS, in case this comes up, in the chapter (brief spoiler) i don't mention a few weeks (or months, idk yet) between the Doctor and Anna. Sooooo i was thinking after i make the major plot clear in to the story, i'll start doing stuff like that. whenever i kind of skip ahead in time, i'll go back later and write what happens in a completely separate story. so, i hope y'all like the idea. if naht, i'll do it anyway cause i like the idea :)**

**anywho**

**ENJOY&REVIEW**

I land in the TARDIS. Not my TARDIS, ten's TARDIS with the amazing coral theme that I've always loved. But, by the looks of it, it's completely empty. Ten is nowhere to be seen.

I get up, with a pounding headache might I add, and look around a bit, hoping the Doctor will pop out somewhere because being in here without him is so wrong. What's the TARDIS without the Doctor? What's the blue box without the madman?

I shrug my shoulders and just decide to go to my room. I need a hot shower and comfy clothes.

After walking out of the console room and going to the third door or the right, I try my door and peak in to it only to find it's exactly the way I left. Smiling, I go and grab my bath robe for a steaming shower.

After the shower, I go back into my beautiful room, and straight for my closet. After searching through the endless inventory, I settle on a pair loose fitting shorts and a light blue knitted sweater and of course, no shoes.

Humming to myself, I turn on my record player that's nicely put next to my bed so I can change the record without getting up and I decide on some Pink Floyd. 'The Wall' is for sure my favorite album of everything that is music but 'Wish You Were Here' is defiantly a good one so I put that on.

Humming along to 'Shine on You Crazy Diamond' I pluck my TARDIS journal from my desk and instantly begin writing out the past few days, starting with the Unicorn and the Wasp. Was it a couple days ago? Or a week? I don't think I'll ever know with this thing.

After about 2 hours of writing and doodles of the stuff I saw, my stomach begins growling. There's got to be a kitchen somewhere on this thing and hopefully I'll run into the Doctor because honestly, it's weird being on the TARDIS when he doesn't know I'm here. What if I'm somewhere in his time stream where he doesn't know me and there's just this random chick in his blue box claiming it to be her home? Yeah, this is my home and being here makes me feel a thousand times less homesick.

I skip through the hallways, stopping every once in a while to peak through the doors until I come across a library with four stories in it, all stories containing thousands, probably millions of books. Oh yeah, this is way better than home. Sure it doesn't have my friends or family, but who needs that when you got books? Okay, I'll probably regret saying that later and pray to Buddha my parents still love me.

I walk further into the library to find some nice couches that surround a cozy looking fireplace. Well, screw eating when you got a place like this.

I walk away from the couches and to the nearest book shelf. I close my eyes and reach for a book. I pick one up and look at it. 'Anna Karenina' by Leo Tolstoy is the book I end up grabbing and I shrug my shoulders. This is a new book and I trust the TARDIS that this is probably a good one since she has not failed to wow me yet.

I plop down in the chair and put my feet up on the coffee table and sigh in content. How the hell did I get this lucky? The show really should have shared this part of the TARDIS with the audience. The part of the adventure where at the end of the day, you're in this amazing place that is its own world alone.

I'm barely a few chapters in when the Doctor comes strolling in the library. The couch I'm currently on is facing the fireplace against the wall so when I duck, the Doctor can't see that I'm on the couch.

I peak my head over the couch as I watch Ten look for a book and it hits me how lonely he is. He could be in here for years and nobody would know it. Of course he probably wouldn't do that but still. It's a possibility. And by the looks of his sad puppy dog eyes, he just lost Rose. I don't know why I know that, it's just when I was a teenager; I was so obsessed with this Doctor.

The Doctor finds what he's looking for and walks over to the couches and I quickly duck down and listen for his footsteps to get close enough.

When he's just about to walk up to the couch, I pop up and yell "BOO!" And I think he just had a heart attack because he doesn't even yell anything, he falls on the ground instead which makes me break out into laughter.

I just scared a 900 year old Time Lord and I couldn't be any more pleased with myself. He sits there for a second with his hand resting between his hearts in hopes of calming them down and I'm still cracking up.

"You're, you're face!" I manage to get out between fits of laughter and soon my abs are making an appearance underneath my thin layer of fat.

He gets up on his feet, glaring at me and wiping imaginary dust off his suit. "Blimey Anna, give me a warning next time you try and give me two heart attacks."

That makes me burst into more laughter because he said two hearts. I almost gave him two heart attacks! Oh, how I live for the little things.

While I'm recovering from the huge ab workout I just had, the Doctor plops down next to me on the couch, shaking his head at me.

"So which one is this then? Judging by the hair, it's not future you." He says, observing my hair and plucking a piece up and analyzing it.

I slap his hand away and stick out my tongue. "I just came back from an adventure with Future you that so rudely shipped me away without asking."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Yup, sounds like something I would do. Were you having another reality crisis?" I lightly punch him in the shoulder. "It's not often I have reality crisis', thankyouverymuch."

He lets out an obvious fake laugh which makes me want to punch him again. "Anna Banana, if there's one thing you know how to do well, it's having a reality crisis."

I punch him in the arm again, except harder. "Shut up." I say, not being able to come up with a good comeback. He rubs his arm and makes a pouty face like I actually hurt him and I stick my tongue out at him again.

"So where are we then?" He asks, taking his journal from his coat pocket and I shake my head at him.

"Na, haven't met you this early yet." I say as he puts the journal back in his jacket pocket but then I think of something. "Oh! No, I met you briefly when I met Future me and you were a very confused nine."

He gives me a stern look. "Yeah and I told you off about not doing that the second I figured out what had happened." I roll my eyes at that. He'll never get done telling me off about that. I need to be more discreet about that kind of stuff now.

"Sooooo, what were you doing with Future me?" I ask, trying to change the subject away from scolding me. I'm an adult and I really don't want to get into this argument with ten because he's still my favorite.

Luckily, he doesn't say anything about the subject change. "We just met a lovely bride named Donna Noble." I smile brightly at that. Yay, I get to meet Donna when the Doctor meets Donna. I'll put that on my short list of things to look forward to in the future.

"She's absolutely amazing." I say, thinking of her kind words to me and her great personality.

After that conversations over, we just kind of sit there, sharing space, looking at the fireplace. This is far better than reading a book.

After a while, the Doctor breaks the silence because he's the Doctor and can't take a calm moment for long. "Right, Anna Banana, where would you like to go?" He says, hoping up from the couch and holding out his hand for me to take.

I take it and he pulls me up briefly in close proximity to his chest but he starts walking, taking me along behind him. "I dunno, a planet." He stops and looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Okay… a calm planet then. Somewhere with beaches and cocktails." I say, getting really excited about this new adventure.

He gives me one of those rare genuine Doctor smiles. "Oh, I'm sure I can manage that." He says and we walk to the console room, hand in hand, to the next amazing adventure.

The Doctor and I walk through the streets of early 2000s London, the Doctor holding one of his newest inventions in one hand, and holding my hand in the other.

He shakes it as it does a random beep and he puts it to his ear. It's meant to track some plasma coils or something and he suggested this probably because it's not too exciting but exciting enough to keep him busy.

We've been visiting the better part of relaxing planets and times lately, stress free places. I've been in absolute dream the whole time, visiting all the planets local markets and experiencing the new stuff at every turn. The Doctor showed me the better part of adventuring with him, the part that isn't full of exciting adventure, but just amazing things. It was really an adventure of its own, going to places I would never would have dreamed existed.

And the best part was that not once he mentioned Future Anna. Except of course when I tried to discreetly ask stuff about my future but he caught on every time so it was just us the whole time. I got to know him better than I would ever have hoped to and he got to know me on the same level. The whole thing really made me realize not only how wonderful traveling with him is; but also how wonderful this version of the Doctor is.

I love eleven but we just haven't had the same bonding experience as ten and I have. I wonder how often they do this if I constantly have reality crises. Maybe I should do it more often if this is the reward.

With that thought in mind, I smile softly to myself. Humming a soft tune and the Doctor looks over at me. "What's put you in such a good mood?" I smile wider at that. "Traveling with you is just absolutely amazing." I say and he gives my hand a squeeze and a great cheesy, adorable smile.

We walk into a hospital of sorts and the Doctor suddenly springs into character, moaning and groaning, holding his stomach like he's in a great deal of pain.

We've already gone over this whole bit, he needs to check out the hospital in better detail and I suggested we go in as patients rather than pretend to be Doctors. I've seen the movies and that shit never works.

I go into character as well, pretending to support his weight and help him into the hospital. Somebody instantly helps us and we're taken to go get the Doctor checked up. Heh. The Doctor's getting checked up by a Doctor. What a hoot. Okay, get it together Anna.

We go through the whole process of getting checked in and the Doctor is vague enough about his pain that doesn't demand immediate attention but he plays it off enough so that they have to have him stay the night for observation. There's a really close call when they try to get his heart rate down but I made a huge fuss about how he has a history of heart problems in his family and would rather not know. It made absolutely no sense and was totally bullshit, but it seemed to work because nobody wants to mess with a fussing American girl.

They tried to get me to go home but I made up a whole story that I was his fiancée and he's the only thing I have left in this world and I got really into it and even managed to shed a tear. The funny part is that I was only half lying.

We didn't sleep much that night because I was too busy watching to see if the coast was clear for the Doctor to go snooping around and his stupid machine almost got us caught. Twice. But luckily he gave up around 3am and he scooted over so we could share the bed and he told me stories of all his different adventures.

All and in all, it wasn't a total waste of my time and we decided that we would just check out tomorrow and recheck the machine or something. I don't know, he got into the complicated mechanics of the machine and how it has a chance of malfunctioning around specific things. Like I said, I don't know and don't really care.

The next morning we wait around a bit, me reading a book I brought out loud to the Doctor. Yeah, I decided bringing a backpack around would be the best decision I could ever make because it contains a book, my TARDIS journal, an energy drink from the planet Zogg and my trust sonic that the Doctor happily made the end pink and the exterior a little different from is to end confusion.

The Doctor we met with a couple times, Doctor Stroker, opens our curtain with a group full of students and reveals the one and only, Martha Jones. Hero of the year that never was, in the flesh. Oh and this is the hospital that goes to the moon! You see, this is what traveling does to you Anna, makes you forget the small irrelevant stuff like details from an episode. Whatever, totally worth it.

"Now then, Mister Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Stroker asks, using the Doctors obvious alias.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor emphasizes, sticking out his tongue. Not the best lie, but it seems to do the trick.

Doctor Stroker turns to his students. "John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Stroker turns to Martha. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha walks up to the side I'm not on, getting out her stethoscope to check his hearts. Well, she needs to find out anyways, who am I to mess up the natural order? I almost laugh out loud at myself. I'm pretty much the opposite of natural order.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asks, confused. Martha puts the the stethoscope in her ears and raises her eyebrows at him. "On Chancellor Street this morning? You came up to me and took your tie off and put it on her." She nods her head over to me.

You see, Anna, natural order.

"Really?" The Doctor asks, surprised. "What did I do that for?" Martha shrugs her shoulders as she gets ready to put the stethoscope on his chest. "I don't know, you just did."

The Doctor looks at me, confused but I just shrug my shoulders at him. "Not me. I was here, in bed with Anna. Ask the nurses." The Doctor says, going right over the fact he just said in bed with Anna. I know I should be grown up but it is pretty funny. I would laugh if the room wasn't filled with awkward premed students.

Martha slouches back, not taking his heart rate yet. "Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" The Doctor shakes his head at her. "No, not anymore. Just me."

I look at him wide eyes. He has yet to tell me about his family on Gallifrey but the first mention of family is nonchalantly to a random Doctor he has yet to know.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Stroker says sarcastically. What a douche.

Martha smiles apologetically at Stroker. "Sorry, right." She says and puts the stethoscope on the left side of the Doctors chest and by the look on her face, she can hear two steady heart beats.

She looks at the Doctor confused but he just smiles at her in return. She puts the stethoscope on the right side of his chest, only to hear the same steady two thumps. She looks at him, surprised and the Doctor just winks at her.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Stroker asks, again sarcastically. There's only one person around that can pull of cheesy sarcasm and, well, it's mostly me. I don't know, sometimes my sarcasm isn't clever, it's just kind of lazy and easy. Once again, off track Anna. Happiness really makes me distracted.

Martha looks at the Doctor, and then at me. I put my pointer finger over my lips, using the 'shush' gesture. She turns to Stroker, a confused, disbelieving smile on her face. "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?" She offers which causes Stroker to look at her like she's stupid.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Stroker moves to grab the chart but is shocked by static or whatever.

Martha and someone else claim that the same thing happened to them this morning too and I look at the Doctor, eyebrows raised. He nods his head, signal that we'll stay a bit longer.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by. Anyone?" Stroker asks, looking around at his students and the Doctor is quick to answer. "Benjamin Franklin."

"Correct." Stroker narrows his eyes at the Doctor, surprised he got it right. Which I don't understand why. It's pretty basic knowledge.

"My mate, Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…" The Doctor trails off, remembering the day. I give him a look but he doesn't look my way. "Quite."Stroker says, looking at him like he's crazy, as does everyone else. Except me and Martha. Martha just looks amused.

"And then I got electrocuted." The Doctor finishes, smiling a big friendly Doctor smile. Stroker just looks at him like he's crazy and then gives him a big fake smile, turning away. "Moving on." He says to the students but turns to another Doctor. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric."

The Doctor and I exchange a small laugh and big smiles and we wait for them to clear the area before going to take a look again.

I trail behind the Doctor as he goes through the hallways, snooping around in a warm looking robe. I look down at my floral dress paired with boots and big socks that pour over the boots and frown at myself. I really should have brought a jacket if it's going to rain up. And who knows what the weathers like on the moon.

We pass by a door and the Doctor peers through it to see Martha and the Doctor gives her a serious look that I don't understand. He's probably just trying to look like he's doing something cool when he's really not. I look through the door and give her a bright smile before catching up with the Doctor.

We're just about to finish a full circle and go back to his bed when the whole building rocks, causing an Earthquake of sorts that causes me to fall completely on top of the Doctor.


	16. Author's Note

Hiiii.

So, i know is against posting a chapter solely on an author's note but guess what? It's my story, i do what i want.

Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know that I am not completely abandoning my story. I just went back to school and got a job so things were a little hectic but I'm ready to come back to the story. Although, I've been reading it over and it suddenly occurred to me that i honesty have never edited it before. So guess what? I'm going to post a whole new damn story but with it edited and vastly improved.

So, basically what I'm trying to convey is that although I'm not tearing down this one (nostalgia purposes) but I am going to post a new and improved one. And i will give myself a deadline so that I actually get it done. Let's say, Christmas. Or, idk Thanksgiving, if I'm feeling extra productive.

So, yeah. Carry on. Keep following this story and me for more updates. Y'know, just basically don't give up on the idea like I did.

Best Wishes,

Jordan


End file.
